


The sun will shine on us again

by Mayarrismail_97



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), infinity war - Fandom
Genre: Asgard (Marvel), Hurt Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Loki & Thor Friendship (Marvel), Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Ragnarok, Sakaar (Marvel), Torture, Wakanda (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 32,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayarrismail_97/pseuds/Mayarrismail_97
Summary: Thank you SelinaCermainta123 FOR BETA-ING THE FIRST TEN CHAPTERS, YOU ARE AMAZING! I WILL TRY TO EDIT THE OTHERS AND I HOPE THAT THEY WILL BE BETTERCHAPTERS 1 TO 14 ARE FINISHED
Relationships: Loki & Avengers Team, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki & Tony Stark
Comments: 21
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

Translations will be at the end of each chapter. I hope you will enjoy the story. 

Trigger warning : torture ⚠

He wished that it wasn't true, but he still remembered the screaming, the hands that dragged him from his cell, and then the darkness. He remembered waking up in this place. He wished he was dreaming. 

"I don't like failure." Two of the Chitauri were holding him tightly. He couldn't use his magic to defend himself as it had been weakened by Odin. "I will break you. I will make you suffer, and that is worse than death."

"You will never break me!" Loki spat at him. 

Loki tried to break free from the Chitauri's hold but the claws were digging into his skin. A stabbing pain shot through his body. Blood ran down his arms. Inwardly, he wanted to cry out, but he didn't want to give Thanos the pleasure of seeing him suffer. 

"I will break you and make you suffer, Loki Odinson . . . or should I say, Laufeyson. " Thanos now was hovering over him, smirking. 

"Never!" Loki glared at him. 

"You should be quiet." The Chituari at his left hissed at him, kicking his side. 

He gasped and tried to clutch his side but the other one was holding his hand. 

Thanos laughed at him. "Pathetic! Everyone will know how I broke you. No one will ever fail me again, for fear of being like you. " 

................. 

He didn't know how many days passed while he was in this place. Maybe days or months. He didn’t count anymore. 

There was no escape from his torture and he didn't know how to escape this place. His screams echoing throughout every night, and his muttering to himself was one of the only comforts he had left. 

His hair hung limply and fell into his bruised face. His back ached. All of his body was aching. 

He was always sitting in the corner of his cell, whimpering in pain. He wondered, if he died, would he be accepted into Valhalla?  
.................... 

"Loki! There you are, brother, " a 15 year-old Thor said after finding his little brother in their mother's garden. 

Young Loki was reading a book about spells until he was interrupted by his brother's loud voice. 

"Thor, I was trying to learn here." He glared at his brother, and then returned to reading his book. 

"But Loki, i'm bored," Thor whined. "Let’ us go spar! " 

Their mother was sitting, watching them with a fond smile on her face. Loki looked at her for help but she just looked at him, her smile widening. 

He sighed, already regretting what he was about to say. "Okay , I will spar with you."

"Loki, you're the best brother in all of the nine realms! I love you." Thor smiled brightly at him. 

"I love you too. " He giggled as he sped away with Thor behind him, laughing and trying to catch his brother.   
................... 

The memories were the only thing that kept him sane. He was smiling at this memory, despite the ache in his face. 

"I will not break, I will not break. Ég mun ekki brjóta." He said it over and over again.

................ 

"Tell me, why did you fail? " Thanos was in his cell, and looking at him with his wicked smile. 

Loki wrapped his arms around himself, trying to ease the pain. 

One of the Chituari kicked him. "Answer! " it hissed at him. 

"B-because of Th-thor a-and h... " 

"No, not that." Thanos interrupted him. 

Loki started to panic, he didn’t know what to say. "Because of Tho.... " He tried again, but Thanos interrupted him. 

"No. You want to know why you failed? " Loki looked at him and tried not to show fear on his face. 

"You failed because you are pathetic, you are weak, and you are worthless. "

"No , I am Loki. I am strong and I am not all of the above. Ég mun ekki brjóta." he said, glaring at him. 

Suddenly a whip struck him quickly. His back ached and felt as though it was on fire. 

"You will admit that you are pathetic. I will break you." Thanos said before the beating started again. 

Loki's vision became blurry. He tried to stay awake but his eyes started to close. He begged in his mind for someone to come and take him from here, but then darkness took over. 

Ég mun ekki brjóta - i will not break


	2. Chapter 2

⚠Trigger warning : torture ⚠

"Mother, Loki. What are you doing?" young Thor asked when he entered his brother's room. 

"Mother is teaching me how to do magic, so I can beat anyone."young Loki said proudly. 

"Loki, we don't use magic just to beat someone" their mother, Frigga, scolded her younger son. 

"I want to learn!" Thor said loudly, and sat beside his brother.

"Okay, let's continue."Frigga said, smiling at her two sons. 

"There are magic rituals for divination and clairvoyance; for seeking out the hidden, both in the secrets of the mind and in physical locations; for healing the sick; for bringing good luck; for controlling the weather; for calling game animals and fish. Importantly, it could also be used for the opposite of these things to curse an individual or an enterprise; to blight the land and make it barren; to induce illness; to tell false futures and thus to set their recipients on a road to disaster; to injure, maim and kill, in domestic disputes and especially in battle." 

Frigga was interrupted by Loki's giggles. "Mother, Thor fell asleep. "   
..................... 

Pain was the only thing he felt. One of the Chituari held him to the ground and the other one hit him with a whip. His back was on fire, tears were streaming down his face but he kept repeating the same phrase in his mind. 

'Ég mun ekki brjóta'

'Ég mun ekki brjóta'

The pain just kept coming and he was finding it hard to breathe, until suddenly the beating stopped and someone grabbed his hair. 

"You want some food, Laufeyson? " Thanos was the one who had grabbed him, making him look into his face. 

"I will make you beg for it." 

It has been many days since Loki had eaten anything. 

"Yes." he said in a quiet voice. 

"I didn't hear you." Thanos smirked at him. 

But Loki didn't repeat what he said. He was tired and just wanted to end all of this. 

.................. 

"I'm pathetic , I'm weak and I'm worthless."

He said these words just to get some food. 

Thanos grinned evilly at him. His plan will work. Loki Laufeyson will break. 

Food was thrown at the floor in front of him. 

He didn't grab the food until he was alone in his cell. When he ate a small amount of it, he couldn't bear the pain. He felt his stomach on fire. He couldn't breathe. 

He vomited violently, but only water and blood came out. Tears formed in his eyes. 

'Ég mun ekki brjóta. Ég er loki af Ásgarði. "

Oh, how much he missed Asgard, his brother and his mother. 

"Mother, I'm sorry for everything."

"Loki, I will always love you. You are my son. " His mother's voice drifted in the cell but there was no Frigga here. 

.................... 

Tears flowed down his face like a river, his body shaking uncontrollably. The only thing he knew was torture. When would they stop? 

Loki crouched in the corner of his cell, arms clutching his stomach. The torture today hurt so much. 

He tried to sleep but every time he closed his eye, nightmares came. 

'I am the monster parents tell their children about at night!'

Then the scene changed. 

'I could've done it father, I could've done it for you, for all of us.'

'No, Loki.'

Letting go of Gungnir, to end all of this, to not see the disappointment in his adopted father's face again. To end his suffering. 

Closing his eyes and falling, blackness, darkness, surrounding him and the nightmares that didn't end. 

He just wanted to be equal to his brother, nothing else. Maybe Thanos was right. 

Waking up gasping from his awful nightmares, filled with failure, his torture, and his suffering. He thought about killing himself to end all of this torture but he wouldn’t give Thanos the pleasure of seeing him broken. 

He wished that someone would come and save him. Thor. He wanted his brother. Or had they forgotten about him? Happy that they were rid of him?

No, Thor would never forget him. Maybe he just needed time, and Loki would be back home, to his room, library and to his mother's garden like his old days. 

"Mother, Thor, Ég lofa að ég mun ekki brjóta." 

....................... 

He heard footsteps coming to his cell. Someone approached him but Loki cowered in his corner and didn't look up, waiting for the beating to start. Nothing came. 

"Brother." Thor's voice echoed through the dark cell but Loki didn't respond. Maybe he was hallucinating. 

"Brother, I'm here to get you out." Thor said, but Loki shook his head. 

"I will not hurt you." Thor said in a broken voice. 

"Brother, you're safe now and no one will hurt you again." Thor's hand touched his bony shoulder and Loki flinched violently. Thor was still holding him and now was hugging him gently. 

"I'm sorry, brother for coming late." Thor said, crying. 

Oh how Loki craved to be hugged by someone. He looked at his brother's face. 

"Thor." His voice was hoarse from all of the screaming. 

"Yes, Loki. I'm here, me and Mother were looking for you." Thor smiled sadly at his brother. 

Loki heard a sob coming from the door of his cell and found his mother standing there. 

"Mother, you're here." he said with a small smile on his yellowish face. 

He tried to stand but his legs gave up. 

"My son, what have they done to you? " Frigga now was in front of him but when she went to hug him, he flinched. 

"Sorry." he said ashamedly for doing this and put his hand around his mother, hugging her tightly, afraid that she would go and leave him alone again. 

"I didn't break mother, I didn't break," he murmured, while holding her. 

He was so tired, and he just wanted to go home. 

"Asgard is waiting for you, my son." His mother's voice ceased all of his fears. 

Closing his eyes, now he knew that he was safe and was glad that they hadn’t forgotten about him. 

But all of his thoughts were cut by Thor's laughter and his mother's hand now was holding his wrists tightly. 

"Mother, what are you doing? " He was confused. Why was she holding him so tightly? It hurt so much. 

Suddenly, his mother's hands were replaced with the awful feeling of the Chituari's hands. 

"You thought that you would escape?" Thor's laughter was like a knife to his heart. 

He was confused. Thor would not take him home? 

"Mother, please," he cried, trying to figure out what they were doing. She just smiled at him. 

Thor's fist hit his face hard, making blood pouring from his nose and mouth. 

"No!" he shouted, but Thor didn't listen. 

He curled up as the pain hit him like a sharp dig in the ribs. 

Feeling his brother's blows hit his body " Please, stop. Kurteisisorð."

"You thought that someone would come to you? " 

No one wants him. He was nothing. 

"I told you that I would break you, Jotun scum." Thanos was standing in front of him instead of his brother, his mother replaced by a Chituari. 

Another brutal blow hit his body, making his body ring with pain. 

"Now what are you? " Thanos’ grip on his face was painful, making him look into the face of his torturer. 

"Worthless. "

"Pathetic."

"Weak." 

His voice was weak. He couldn’t do this anymore. 

A blow hit him in the stomach making him double over, and clutching his abdomen. 

"I'm sorry, Fyrirgefðu." 

He couldn't sleep that night, after learning that no one will come to save him. They must be happy to get rid of someone as pathetic and weak as he was. 

Laying on the cold floor, shivering and sobbing silently, waiting for the time when he will meet death. 

This is how they finally broke him. 

..............   
'Ég mun ekki brjóta.Ég er loki af Ásgarði ' means i will not break , i'm Loki of Asgard.


	3. Chapter 3

She couldn't take it anymore, hearing the prisoner screams. She had to save him. She couldn’t allow anyone who is innocent to be killed. 

Her father forbade her from going to his cell but when he was busy, she started to make her way to the cell. There were no guards, as the prisoner was too weak to move. 

The sight of him, crouched at the corner of the cell, bruises blooming all over his body, and the smell of blood in the cell made her heart shattered. 

He must've heard her coming because of the way he was trying to make himself small. 

She crouched in front of him but he tensed and tried to press himself further in the corner, as if this is going to help him escape. 

"Fyrirgefðu, Ég mun vera góður. Forgive me," he pleaded. 

"Loki, I'm not going to hurt you."

"No, not Thor," he yelled, and tried to get away. 

"Það er aðeins martröð," he kept repeating to himself. 

"Loki, I'm Gamora, there is no Thor here. But I need to get you out from here before anyone can notice." She noticed the flinch after hearing his brother's name. 

‘What did he do to you that made you afraid of your brother's name?’ she wanted to ask, but now wasn't the right moment. 

He shook his head. "This isn't true. He will come and beat me."

"Please, Loki. Trust me, we don't have enough time. You will go back home. "

"Home," he said in a small voice. 

"Yes, Loki." She extended her hand for him to take. 

He flinched violently and hid his face, afraid that Thanos would appear in front of him. 

The blow never came. Maybe this is real, he thought to himself. 

He reached for her hand hesitantly. Trying not to flinch, feeling ashamed of himself, how pathetic he was. 

"We need to go now before someone comes." He nodded but his legs were hurting him. He felt like crying. That was the only thing he was doing these days. 

They walked slowly due to Loki's injuries but she was afraid that someone would see them. 

She led him to an area full of ships He didn’t know it existed. 

She leads him to the last pod and orders him to get inside. "You will go to a safe place. " 

He was terrified. She was going to leave him alone? Like everyone. 

She must have seen his hesitation because she said, "Loki , I can't come with you."

"I don't want Thanos to kill someone else."

Suddenly two Chituari came running.

"GOOO!" She yelled at him. He doesn't waste another second, activating the pod while watching her kill the Chitauri. 

He didn’t know where this pod would take him. Maybe this was another of Thanos’ plans. Making him believe that he was free, and then he would find himself back in the hands of his torturer. 

Panic rose in his chest. He was trying hard to breathe, but he couldn't calm down. What if he got stuck in space? And Thanos found him? Trying desperately to reach for his magic to teleport, but it was so weak. 

He heard his mother's voice, singing him a lullaby. 

'The sky is dark and the hills are white

As the storm-king speeds from the north to-night,

And this is the song the storm-king sings,

As over the world his cloak he flings:

"Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep;"

He rustles his wings and gruffly sings:

"Sleep, little one, sleep." '

Using his little amount of energy left to reach for his magic , he suddenly felt dizzy. Darkness took over.  
............................ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- 'Fyrirgefðu , Ég mun vera góður' means 'i'm sorry , i will be good'
> 
> \- 'Það er aðeins martröð. ' means it's only a nightmare.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony Stark, was, to most people, self- centered, rude and most definitely a playboy.

All of his life, he had been hiding behind masks and walls. Masks that no one could get through, that held strong no matter what.

What happened during the Battle of New York was still hunting him in his dreams. He suffered from sudden, intense, debilitating episodes of anxiety that caused him significant distress. Tony has been suffering from these anxiety attacks since the attack.

Curse him for being a genius and wanting to know answers to everything, but he still wanted to know why Loki's - as he was described by Thor for being professional at stealth and military ruses - plan wasn't that great. His plan didn't make the least bit of sense. There were some major defects in it. And what about his condition when he first showed up? Tony hacked all of S.H.I.E.L.D.to try to find answers, but he didn't find any.

He parked his car and got out to have some fresh air. He walked down the streets of New York, disguised, of course, as he didn't want anyone to recognize him, even if there weren't many people in the street.

He made his way down the sidewalk, silently praying that he wouldn't be recognized. He wasn’t in the mood for autographs.

He passed by an alley, and was going to continue walking but something caught his eyes. Or rather, someone.

Watching the guy from afar, he looked like someone beat him up. Can't leave someone like that, Tony thought to himself, and he walked over.

And people had the audacity to say that Tony Stark was a cold-hearted bastard.

The guy was curled up and was shivering.

"Hey there, are you okay?" Of course he isn’t okay. Tony scolded himself for asking such a silly question.

The man whimpered and tried to get away from him.

"Hey, I'm trying here to help." Tony spoke in a more gentle way.

The man tensed when Tony put his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

He didn't understand why, but the man was looking at him, and he seemed to be on the verge of a panic attack. He was talking in a language that Tony didn't understand.

"Það er bara martröð. "

"Það er bara martröð. "

"Fyrirgefðu meistari, ég hefði ekki átt að mistakast"

Tony suddenly realized why the man had caught his eye. This was none other than Loki, the same Loki that they defeated, Thor's brother. His blood ran cold.

Tony looked at him and wished that he was wearing his suit right now.

"Please, please, tell me that you're not Loki, that I'm confused. The same Loki that threw me from a fucking window! "

But the man who looked exactly like Loki didn't answer. If he was Loki, Tony was screwed.

"No Thor, no Thor. " Loki, the same person who wanted the people to kneel in front of him, who wanted to show them all what ‘true power’ looked like, was crying and trying to get away from Tony, pressing himself further against the wall.

Why did he keep repeating ‘no Thor’? Had Thor done this to him?

Stark didn't move, as Loki was in no condition to attack.

But what was he doing here? How long had he been here? Why wasn’t he locked up in Asgard? And most importantly, what the hell had happened to him?

Suddenly, as he looked at Loki, he realized had seen this look before. The same look that he saw in the mirror every single day, hidden behind his masks and walls. Haunted and lost.

Was he really considering helping him?

"This is not real, this is not real," Loki kept repeating over and over again.

"What is not real? "

"H-he will c-come to m-me. " A broken sob came out of his mouth.

"Loki, i need you to calm down. Breath in and out. " He tried to make Loki follow his breathing, the same way he tried to calm himself when he panicked. When he put his hand on his shoulder, Loki flinched violently.

"Y-you are n-not r-real ,Fyrirgefðu. "

And then suddenly Loki's was blank, tears still streaming down his face.

'I am worthless'

'I am pathetic'

Tony didn't know where this came from "Loki? "

Loki continued, as if he hadn’t heard him. 'I am weak '

'mér mistókst'

Darkness was taking over his vision. All he wanted Thanos to stop being Stark and go straight to beating him. He closed his eyes waiting for the torture to begin.  
.................

'Mother , tell me a story. ' His mother was tucking him into his bed.

'But what about your father? You should be asleep.' His mother smiled at him.

He pouted at her 'Father won't know unless you tell him, ' he said with a mischievous smile.

'Oh, then he doesn't have to know.' She laughed at her son.

'There was a little boy named Loki who, one day, became one of the greatest people in all of the nine realms.'

Loki giggled. He would make his mother proud one day.

'Hush , let me continue. '

..............  
"Reindeer games." Tony panicked when Loki's eyes closed. He wasn't responding. Should he call S.H.I.E.L.D. to let them know that the God of Mischief, who had once tried to rule Earth, was here?

But looking at Loki's conditions, he couldn’t do it. Loki had clearly been tortured, and S.H.I.E.L.D. wouldn’t care about that, they’d just run experiments with no regard for his mental state. So no calling S.H.I.E.L.D. 

He would take Loki to the tower and see what had happened to him. First, though, he needed to hurry up to see the extent of his injuries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ' Fyrirgefðu meistari, ég hefði ekki átt að mistakast ' means 'I'm sorry Master, I shouldn't have failed'


	5. Chapter 5

"Loki, we need to get out of here. " Tony tried to talk to him, but got no response.

When Tony grabbed his shoulder, he got a reaction, but not a pleasant one.

"Get away from me, get away. Fyrirgefðu, Vinsamlegast. " Loki was panicking and looking at him with fear in his eyes.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry. But Loki, do you remember me? Tony Stark, the guy you throw him from a window. "He chuckled, but it wasn't that funny. It wasn’t funny at all, really but he was nervous.

Realization dawned on Loki, and he felt ashamed of himself, letting Stark see him in this state, so pathetic.

But what if he wasn’t Stark, what if he was a Chituari? Or worse, if he was Thanos?

Pathetic, weak, stupid. But he could pretend that this was Stark, if only to feel safe for a few moments. He doubted that Stark would keep him safe. More likely, he would call their S.H.I.E.L.D., but at the moment Loki wanted to have some rest.

"S-Stark." Pathetic, even his voice was weak.

"Yes, Loki. Are you okay? "Of course he wasn’t okay, everything hurt.

"That wasn't the right question, of course you're not okay... " Stark was babbling and Loki wanted him to shut up.

"Can you walk, so we can go to my car?" Loki just caught this. He nodded and tried to stand up, but his legs were not helping him. Weak.

"Let me help you, " Tony said, but Loki shook his head.

He used the wall to support him, but he was breathing heavily.

"Do you need help? " Tony was looking at him with pity and concern. Wait a moment, why should he care about his enemy?

"No. "

He is Loki, God of Mischief, a representative of ‘true power’. He certainly didn’t need pity!

No, you are nothing. Weak and pathetic creature, Jotun scum. Worthless.He heard his voice. Where was he? Was Stark not real? He panicked, looking in all directions.

"Loki, are you okay? " Tony asked.

"Fine," He spat at him.

Idiot, you shouldn't have talked like that. He will beat you.

Tony narrowed his eyes at him " You know, i'm trying to help here. "

"What do you want from me? " Loki demanded.

He really should stop talking. First rule: no talking.

"Nothing. I don't know why I'm helping you. But the look on your face, I've seen that look before. "

Tony shook his head to get rid of the memories and tried to focus more on the situation. That is, helping Loki. Ha! Helping Loki certainly wasn't his best idea, but he was supposed to be the good guy here.

When they got to the car, he was exhausted and just wanted to end all of this. The last thing he heard before falling into unconsciousness was Stark's voice telling him to stay awake, but he couldn't help it. Stark was a foolish mortal to help a lost cause like him, that is, if he really was Stark.

................

He woke up in a strange room. And was this someone who is holding him?

He doesn't know where he is. What was he doing here? What's this room? Was this just another illusion from Thanos?

He doesn't remember anything.

Calm down and breathe slowly, he told himself.

Prying away from the Chituari's hold, but there is something wrong, the Chituari usually grab him tightly.

He needed to get out of here but he couldn’t. Loki laughed bitterly.

"Loki. " Looking at the person, he realized it looked rather like Stark. What was he doing here?

And then the memories came rushing to him; Gamora saving him and then Stark found him in an alley.

But was that really Stark? Why was Stark helping him? This must be Thanos disguised as Stark. Loki wanted to laugh at that, Thanos choosing a weak mortal to beat him, but maybe he was the weak one.

Stark was now hovering over him. "Loki, i need to check your injuries. "

There was some machine beside Stark. Was that waht Shark would use to torture him? Stark was going to beat him, he was going to beat him. He needed to find a place where he could protect himself.

He didn’t want Stark to touch him, so he snarled at him. He knew that he shouldn't do it, that it will earn him more beating.

He slid down to the floor, and drew his knees up to his chest.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. " He couldn't stop the flow of the tears. He knew he shouldn't speak, but he couldn’t help it.

"Loki? Wha--" Tony tried to touch his shoulder but Loki flinched violently, and tried to curl in himself farther, trying to appear even smaller.

"Fyrirgefðu , I sh-shouldn't h-have s-said anything, p-please don't b-beat m-me. "

Tony's eyes widened " Loki, i'm not going to hurt you. Do you know who I am? "

"Y-you a-are h-him, p-please. " sobs racking his body.

Tony ran his hand through his hair. Whoever had done this to him had fucked him up. Loki was supposed to be an arrogant bastard, not . . . like this.

"Loki, I don't know who ‘he’ is,but I am Tony Stark. " Tony tried to sound calm but he himself started to panic, remembering his time in Afghanistan.

"S-soon this wi-will a-all be g-g-gone , and you-you w-will be h-him."

" Sir, it will be better if you leave Mr. Odinson alone. " Loki looked everywhere but he couldn't find the other person.

"Okay, Loki. I will leave you alone for a while." Tony said but Loki was just sitting there, panicking and crying.

Loki tried to calm himself. He was scared from the beating that would come but there was no beating. Nothing, just Stark wanting to help. Maybe this was real. He waited for Thanos' cruel laughter to fill his ear and the Chituari to put their filthy hands on him but nothing came. Maybe Stark wasn’t Thanos and maybe he wasn't lying. Loki could pretend this was real. But he had to obey any order in case Stark really was Thanos.  
.....................

Tony entered the infirmary after Jarvis told him that Loki had calmed down. Loki was still hugging his knees to his chest and muttering in some language that Tony can't understand.

"Loki, are you okay? " Tony asked softly, and Loki just nodded in response.

"Can i look at your injuries? " Thanos never asked, just ordered.

Loki nodded and started to make his way to the bed. He had to cooperate, or there would be beating and torture.

When Loki pulled off his T-shirt, Tony's breath hitched. Blood was everywhere. There were bruises and scars all over his chest, new and old ones.

Tony put his hand over his mouth and closed his eyes, trying to steady his breathing.

When Loki saw the look of horror on Tony's face, he panicked. He knew he looked disgusting, weak, and pathetic. He wanted to go away from here, He doesn't want Stark to see him like that.

"Sir, I suggest you give Mr. Odinson an injection." That voice again, where was this person hiding?

"Loki, it's Jarvis, my Al. Nothing will harm you. " Tony tried to calm him down but he didn't succeed. He went to get the injection.

He really didn't want to inject Loki with anything but it was the only way to calm him down.

Loki was looking at him with fear on his face when Tony approached him.

Tony hated this, but he didn't have any other choice.

Tony pressed the needle into Loki's arm, who wasn't fighting him, just looking really scared.

Tony tried to calm his racing heart. Who had done this to him? How can someone do this? Is Thor responsible for what had happened?

Loki whimpered, and then went limp.

Tony wasn't aware that he was crying, tears streamed down his face. Wiping his own tears, he needs to start working.  
....................

After Tony wiped all of the blood from his chest and treated his wounds, he moved Loki slowly on his side to examine his back, which was still bleeding.

"Jarvis , is that... " Tony wrapped his arms around himself. This was too much.

"Yes, sir. Those are whip marks. "

Red angry whip marks, all over his back.

He waited until he calmed himself and started to tend to his wounds.

He really needs a drink after all of this.

It was a good decision to not call S.H.I.E.L.D.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Fyrirgefðu, Vinsamlegast. ' means 'sorry, please


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, Pepper." Tony called Pepper, as she was the only one who he could trust. It was too much for him. The last thing he had imagined was feeling sorry for Loki, but he couldn't help it. All of his nightmares came to the surface after seeing him.

"Tony, are you okay?" Her voice sounded worried. She must have sensed something wrong in his voice.

"Well, yes," he said quickly, but after a pause he confessed."I don't know."

"Tony, what happened? You’re starting to worry me."

"I-I did something . . . but I couldn't have left him alone, Pepper. " his voice cracked at the end.

"Who are you talking about?"

"I can't say on the phone, can you come to the tower?I’ll explain everything." He really needed someone with him right now. He just couldn’t deal with his emotions alone.

He really needed a drink.

"Sir, are you okay?" his Al, Jarvis, asked.

"Yeah, just tell me if Loki wakes up or if he’s tricking me and starts trying to rule the world again." Tony suspected that Loki was faking all of this. What would he gain, letting his enemy see him like that?

"Yes, Sir." Jarvis robot's voice replied.  
......................

Pepper arrived after an hour. Tony tried to make himself busy the whole time, but he couldn't get the memories out of his mind.

He greeted her with a kiss and a hug.

"Before you get angry, I want you to listen," he said carefully, and she nodded. Pepper was going to kill him for that.

"I saw Loki."

"LOKI? Are you okay? Is that why you were stressed? Did he hurt you? "She asked each question in quick succession while simultaneously trying to look for any injuries. She found nothing.

"I'm fine Pepper, see?" He gestured at his body. She sighed in relief.

"Did you call S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"Of course not, I hate S.H.I.E.L.D.! Besides. . . he’s the one who’s hurt. "

"Tony! And you believed him? Call S.H.I.E.L.D. now. "

"Not calling S.H.I.E.L.D., Pepper. You didn't see him. He looked so terrified! Something happened, and I'm pretty sure that it's torture. He kept saying that he is sorry and begging me to stay away from him." Tony felt anger raising inside him.

"But Tony, what if it’s an illusion?" She tried to reason with him. She was afraid that they were in danger, that Tony was in danger. What if Loki was controlling him?

"I'm sure that it's not an illusion . . . he wouldn't let one of his enemies see him like that."

"Sir, Mr. Odinson woke up." Jarvis's voice interrupted them.  
..................

Loki slowly awoke. He was in a room, and he can't remember anything. What happened?

There was no new pain in his body.

He was laying on a bed. It has been a long time since he lay on something other than the hard ground. A blanket covered his naked body. Where is his clothes? He panicked slightly. Did the Chituari do something to him?

He sat up slowly, examining the room, and noticed that there were clothes neatly folded beside him.

Getting up to get them and then started to put them on, if only to cover himself. What if they did something?

He sat down on the bed again to calm his racing heart.

He needs a plan to escape.

Suddenly memories rushed back to him. Memories of Gamora helping him, and Stark finding him on Midgard, and then Stark approaching him before everything went black.

He felt ashamed. Stark had seen him cowering. Begging to not be hurt. How pathetic of him..

"Sir, Mr. Odinson woke up." That voice again!

He looked around the room but no one was with him.

He lay on the bed and hid under the blanket, as if it would hide him from his nightmares. When would this person reveal himself and attack?

"Loki."

Stark and a woman came into the room. Stark was standing beside the bed, while the woman was standing away.

Don't respond, Thanos doesn't like it when you talk.

Tony looked at Pepper, concern shown on his face. She was shocked when she saw the God of Mischief like that, but could they really trust him?

The woman approached him. "Loki, are you okay?" She asked softly.

Of course he wasn’t okay, he was afraid and waiting for them to change back to Thanos, but he could imagine, could pretend, that all of this was real and that he had escaped.

He nodded at her.

"Do you know who I am?" This question came from Stark.

He looked at the woman and she smiled at him softly. She reminded him vaguely of his mother, and he tried to shake away the memories of her.

Mother is not here, he thought to himself, tears welled up in his eyes. Wiping his eyes quickly, he felt ashamed of himself.

"Stark," he said in a hoarse voice.

"Water?" He asked in a quiet voice and waited for the Chituari's horrible voice to deny him water and laugh at him, but nothing came.

"Oh, I will bring some water," the woman said quickly. "And I'm Pepper by the way." She smiled sadly at him. He truly looked like something terrible had happened to him, she thought to herself.  
.................

Tony waited for Pepper to come back. He didn’t know how to deal with Loki on his own, and he was afraid that he might trigger something.

"Do you know where you are?" Tony asked when Pepper came back, holding a glass of water.

Loki took the glass with trembling hands, but was able to bring it to his mouth.

"Midgard? "

"Yes, and you’re currently in Stark Tower. Not great memories, but whatever." Tony flashed him a smile but Loki panicked.

He remembered the other members of Stark's team.

"The o-other A-avengers?" he managed to ask.

"It's only me and Pepper." Tony looked at Pepper.

"I don't know if I’m going to regret this later or not but we won't tell anyone that you're here, so don't worry." Pepper was the one who said that.

Hope filled his chest but Loki knew that this wouldn’t last. Nothing good would happen to him, not that he deserved it. He would be crushed again, but he could at least pretend that he is safe.

"Thank you." he said in a small voice.

"Sorry to ask, but when was the last time you ate?" Pepper asked, actually concerned because he looked so skinny.

"I can't remember." he replied, looking down. They sometimes starved him for a week or more.

Tony clapped his hand "Okay, do you like Mexican food? You know, you’ve probably never had it, but I bet you’ll love it.."


	7. Chapter 7

Loki eyed the food warily, his stomach churning at the smell of it.

Pepper and Tony were eating, discussing something about the company with Tony complaining, as usual, about how he had to wake up early.

Tony looked at Loki and frowned, which made Pepper look at him as well. Loki was eyeing the food as if it would do something terrible to him, and hadn’t touched it.

"Loki, why are you not eating?" Loki startled when Tony spoke.

Loki looked at him and didn't answer.

'Eat! Do you want to get beaten?'

Idiot, he asked you a question. Thanos doesn't like not being answered.

His eyes darted from Tony to Pepper. They were going to beat him. He panicked.

"Sorry," he choked.

"Hey, hey, it's ok Loki. just breathe with me now. You're going to be okay. " Loki tried to follow Stark's breathing, looking at him with wide fearful eyes.

Pepper was standing next to Stark, trying to talk to him softly. He shouldn't show them that he was broken.

But who was he fooling, really? Thanos had succeeded. He was broken.

"S-s-sorry." His voice was weak.

"Are you alright? " Stark asked in concern. Was he playing a trick on him? No matter, Loki just needed to keep pretending that everything was fine, that everything was real. He tried to bury his fear. 

"Would you like to have some fruit instead? " Pepper asked after Loki had nodded. She can see that he was malnourished, and it was obvious that he was dealing with anorexia.  
.....................  
A shower washed the dirt and the grim from his body but didn't wash away the shame. He was ashamed of himself and his body, and of course Stark saw everything. Tears ran down his face with water. He got out of the shower when his legs started to tremble, failing to support his body.

How pathetic he was.

When he emerged from the bathroom, he found new clothes instead of the ones he had worn in the medical bay.

He wanted to know what Stark wanted from him. . . if he was the real Stark. He said that he wanted nothing, but of course he wouldn't offer his help without gaining something in return and Loki didn’t know what to offer.

'Always asking, always complaining. Just shut your mouth, you Jotun scum.'

He looked at the bed in his room, and it didn't feel right to sleep on it. He didn’t deserve it. So instead, he laid on the floor and curled in on himself, hoping to fall into a dreamless sleep.  
..................  
A dark laugh echoed through the air, fear coursed through his body as he recognized that laugh. The mad titan's face came into his view and smirked at him.

"My Jotun pet, I told you that you will suffer if you lose." Thanos grinned at him.

"You prefer this face, or perhaps this? " Thanos' face changed into Thor's.

"Þór, Fyrirgefðu með allt. " Loki said before Thor's hand grabbed his chin tightly. He tried to get away, but he couldn't.

"No one will look for you, and no one is looking for you. You're nothing, worthless, broken. Your brother and your family don't want you. "

Loki woke up gasping and sweating. He looked around him but didn't find anyone with him. Where was he? Was that another illusion from the titan?

He was shaking, barely able to stop from crying out, and he was on the verge of a panic attack.  
................  
Tony woke up gasping from his nightmare about the portal. Everything was dark and he couldn't breathe.

"Sir, sorry to disturb you but you have to check on Mr. Odinson." Jarvis' voice startled him.

"Jarvis! You scared me!"

"Sorry, sir."

"Is there something wrong with Loki? Did he do something that is going to make me regret having him here? "

"No, Sir but he woke up two hours ago crying, and now he is sitting in the corner of the room."

"And why didn't you wake me up, Jarvis?" Tony asked as he was making his way to Loki's room.

"You have not slept for two days and I didn't want to disturb you. "

"Wake me if something like that happens again.'' Tony knew he should have taken Loki to S.H.I.E.L.D, but he couldn't leave him when the god looked like that.

"Yes, Sir," Jarvis replied.

Tony knocked on Loki's door but he got no answer.

"Loki?" Still no answer. That made him worried. Tony Stark was worried about the God of Mischief who threw him from a window. Ha!

He opened the door and entered the room quietly to find Loki curled up in the corner. He didn't seem to notice him when he entered.

"Loki, are you okay? " Loki's eyes went wide and he looked at Tony with fear.

Tony kneeled away from him "Loki, What's wrong? "

Loki shrank away from him and started to say something in a language Tony didn't know.

"Fyrirgefðu, ég mistókst. "

"Fyrirgefðu Þór, Vinsamlegast ekki berja mig. "

"Okay, wait. Can you speak in English? Because I don't understand anything you’re saying."

"Meistari, mér þykir það leitt. " He was trying to speak in English but he was failing, and they were going to beat him.

"Loki, please calm down." Tony went to put his hand on his shoulder.

"Go away, don't touch me." Loki yelled.

"Please," he said in a small voice. How dare he raise his voice.

"Okay, okay, I won't touch you. But you do know who I am, right? I'm Tony Stark. "

"No, you're a Chituari." Loki said suddenly.

"What? Of course I'm not a Chituari." Tony looked at him, confused.

"No you're not Stark. It's not real. Like Thor. He wasn't real. "

What does he mean it's not real? Tony thought to himself.

"Of course I'm real. The guy who offered you a drink, the one you throw from a window. We have an amazing history together. "

Loki breathing slowed down and he seemed to calm himself. "Stark? "

"Yes, I'm the real Stark. "

"I'm sorry. I just had a nightmare. "

"It's okay, you want to talk about it? '' 

Loki shook his head.

"Oh.” Tony paused. “That's okay."  
....................  
Loki was eyeing the cereal, the same way he had eyed the food last night.

"Loki, there is no poison in that," Tony joked but when he saw Loki's face he regretted it.

"Did they poison you? " He hoped that the answer was no, but of course this wasn't not the answer.

"Yes." Loki looked down. He was ashamed that he had been fooled by the Chituari before.

"I promise you that it's not poisoned. I can try it if you want. " Tony smiled sadly at him, wondering who had done this to him.

"Sorry." Loki apologized.

"It's okay, nothing will happen to you." Tony assured him.

Loki just ate only a little.

"So, can you tell me what happened? It's okay if you don't want to. " Tony asked him when he finished.

'If you fail, if the tesseract is kept from us, there will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice where I can't find you. '

'You think you know pain? I will make you long for something as sweet as pain.'

Loki shuddered at the memory, and tensed when he found Stark standing near him, looking concerned.

"You okay, reindeer games? "

Loki nodded "Já. "

"Thanos promised me pain if I failed. " Loki closed his eyes and then opened them to look at Tony sharply "you saw that I failed. And he came to me when I was in Asgard. To keep his promise."

Tony tensed. "You mean that there was someone who sent you. "

Loki didn't answer him immediately.

"He humiliated me. He changed me to this disgusting being. Afraid of everything. . . "

"Thor and Mother didn't want me, you know why? Because I'm a MONSTER!" Loki was crying.

"It's not humiliating. Don't blame yourself because they fucking tortured you. I was also tortured when I was in Afghanistan and I still have nightmares because of that. So don't ever think that this is your fault! "

"Sir, both of you need to calm down. " Jarvis said.

Loki startled at the sound and looked around him.

"I'm Mr. Stark's Al, you can't see me.” Jarvis explained.

"It's okay, Loki."

"Thanks Jarvis." Tony himself was on the verge of a panic attack, the two of them were fucked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Þór , Fyrirgefðu með allt means Thor, I'm sorry about everything.'
> 
> 'Fyrirgefðu, ég mistókst. ' means i'm sorry , i failed. 
> 
> 'Fyrirgefðu Þór , Vinsamlegast ekki berja mig means I'm sorry Thor, please don't hit me. "
> 
> 'Meistari, mér þykir það leitt means master , i'm sorry


	8. Chapter 8

When Loki escaped prison with the help of the Chitauri, Thor had searched for his brother in all the realms, but there was no sign of him.

All of Asgard was cursing him for what he had caused, and what he would cause if he ever returned. The Asgardians didn’t want him to come back.

But despite all of that, Thor didn’t stop looking for his brother, whom he had failed again.

“Did you find my son? “Frigga asked Thor when he returned from his second search in Vanaheim.

“No, Mother. No sign of Loki.“

“Oh, Elsku barnið mitt, what if he is in danger? “she asked worriedly.

“I need to speak to father because our next search will be in Alfheim. “

~~~~~~~~

“Father, our next search will be in Alfheim. “Thor said, bowing to his king.

“Thor, you’ve been looking for a year and there is no sign of Loki. Heimdall can’t see him. We don;t know what he’s scheming.”

“But Father! He is my brother. I need to know if he is fine and I will keep searching for him until I find him.“Thor tried not to raise his voice, looking at his mother, Frigga, who was on the verge of tears.

“And he is my son! I want him back too, Thor, but we’ve been looking for a year! Warriors are complaining about these travels. “

“Odin! How dare you give up! I want my son back. “ Frigga glared at him.

“He was the one who escaped with his Chituari. “

She started tearing up. “What if he is in danger? Please Odin. Bring my son back, please. “

“My love. . . “Odin said, but Frigga was already leaving the Throne room.

~~~~~~~~

Queen Frigga went to her younger son’s room everyday, and sat there, crying for her lost child. She had tried to locate his magic like she had done when he was younger, but she couldn’t find anything.

“Mother, I’m sorry,“Thor said when he entered the room and hugged his mother. “I will find him, Mother, I promise. “

Frigga went rigid and her eyes widened.

“Mother?“ Thor asked, but she didn’t answer.

“Loki. I can feel him, Thor. I can feel him. “

“You need to go now, his magic is weak but I can feel him.“ Frigga’s beautiful face broke into a smile.

Thor was still trying to process what his mother was saying. Then, finally, it clicked. “Mother, what joyful news! I hope he is okay. Tell me where he is! “

“Midgard,“she said, making Thor tense.

“Midgard? Is he.... “

Frigga cut him off. “Go now. Please bring me back my son. “

“Of course, Mother. I will go to Midgard. “

“Don’t tell your father. “she needed to make sure that her son was okay before letting Odin send someone to take him.

“Yes, mother. “

................

“Honey, I’m home.“ Loki jumped, hearing Tony’s voice when he entered the living room.

It has been a week since Loki has escaped Thanos, and a week since Tony had found him in that shameful state. His magic had started to strengthen again, which was good, but at the same time, he might try to escape now that he was more powerful.

“Did you know that if they heard you say that in Asgard, they would call you an argr?“ Loki glared at him.

“What does it mean? '' Tony asked, looking at him, curiously.

“It means unmanly. They also call male sorcerers that. “

“You mean... “ Tony trailed off.

He seemed to have hit a nerve, because when Loki nodded at him, he saw tears welling up in his eyes. “ I have never been liked by the Asgardians. I use magic and tricks instead of brawn.“

Tony noted that this was the most Loki had opened up, which was good, in a way. He still flinched at any sound and was still having nightmares, though.

“Well I think that your magic is pretty awesome! When you’re not using it in trying to kill us, anyway. Asgardians sound like assholes. “

“I didn’t want to rule or kill you. He wanted the Tesseract and to collect the other Infinity Stones. “

“What? “

“I was hoping that Thor would stop him and the Chituari. “

“So, you wanted to lose? “ Tony frowned.

“If my goal had been to win, I would have won easily.. “

“Holy shit! That’s why everything was wrong with your plan. “ Tony had gotten the answer to the question he had been puzzling over for an entire year.

“Odin was going to crown Thor as the king of Asgard. Thor wasn’t ready. The first thing that he was going to do was destroy Jotunheim. They accused me of wanting the throne but I only ever wanted to be his equal.”

“Then I discovered that I was a frost giant, a monster left by my own father to die. Odin had lied to me my entire life. “

“Loki, you don’t have to continue.“

Loki didn’t want pity. Pity meant that he was weak. Worthless. Even his own father didn’t want him.

“ I tried to destroy Joutenheim, to show them that my loyalty lay with Asgard, but of course Thor stopped me. The Bifrost was destroyed, and Thor and I ended up dangling over the edge. “

“You know what I did? I let go. I let the void consume me. I had lost everything, and even death didn’t want me. Thanos was the one who captured me, tortured me and promised that I would feel pain if I lost. “ Loki was crying hard.

He hugged his knees to his chest and cried.

“The last words I told Frigga was that she wasn’t my Mother. Do you have any idea how much I regret that?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Elsku barnið mitt means my beloved child'


	9. Chapter 9

After Loki’s breakdown, he fell asleep on the couch and Tony didn’t want to wake him up. After all, Tony was still processing what Loki told him. Someone else was behind the attack? And what were those Infinity Stones?

“Jarvis, show me shield’s cameras from the moment Loki entered the facility.“

“Yes, sir.“ The video started playing on the TV in front of him.

Loki looked like shit, as if someone had done a number on him. Maybe he was telling the truth.

“Sir, sorry to interrupt you, but there is a situation and the other Avengers are already there. “

~~~~~~~

Tony arrived at the place where Doombots destroyed the city.

“IRON MAN IS AT YOUR SERVICE. “Tony said as he hit a giant robot with his energy blast .

Captain America flung his shield at a line of the bots, slicing them. Hawkeye was shooting arrow after arrow, hitting his targets easily. The black widow was fighting with one bot while the Hulk was smashing other bots.

“Hulk smash stupid bots.“

Suddenly, thunder rumbled in the distance, flashes of lighting destroying the remaining bots.

The God of Thunder was in front of the Avengers, lightning streaked from Mjölnir. He seemed angry but had a look of hope in his eyes, if that was possible.

Tony removed his faceplate. “What a grand entrance!“

What is he going to do with Loki when he finds out that he is here?

“Thor, be more careful. What if there were civilians here? You could have hurt them! “Steve spoke with his captain’s voice.

“Steven, forgive me but .....“ He was cut off by Tony.

“Jarvis? Did you say something?”

“Sir, the tower seems to have been breached.”

“A security breach? That shouldn’t be possible! How could this happen? “ Tony tried to process what Jarvis had just said. Then he started, eyes widening. “Holy shit, Loki!” Tony flew to the tower, hearing Thor question what he was doing behind him. Thank goodness he wasn’t too far away. . . “Jarvis, is Loki safe? “

“Yes, sir, he seems to be safe for now, but he is on the verge of a panic attack after being attacked by Dr. Doom, who is unconscious now. “

....................

Loki woke up and found himself still on the couch, feeling ashamed of himself.

Thanos words still lingered in his head.

Worthless

Weak

Pathetic

No one will ever want you.

There were no tears anymore. Staring at the closed T.V. blankly, negative thoughts ran through his mind.

Hearing movements in the room, he called out quietly. “Tony? “Why wouldn’t he respond? He wasn’t a Chituari, he wasn’t. He couldn’t be. .

“Doom came to have some Stark’s tech, and he got something better than it, “ being with a green cloak said, grinning at Loki.

“Don’t touch me! “Loki yelled in a panicked voice when Doom grabbed him.

Chituari’s hands everywhere, beating him while Thanos watched with a devilish smile.

'I told you, my Jotun pet, that I would break you. '

He was trying to escape from their hold, but he was weak without his magic.

“Fyrirgefðu, meistari. Vinsamlegast. “

Everything was a lie, there was no Stark. How foolish of him to think that one of his enemies would ever rescue him.

He was stupid for believing all of it. So gullible.

Green light hit Doom, making him staggering backwards.

It was his Seiðr, but he couldn’t control it.

Another strong green blast hit Doom in his chest, making him fall to the ground, unconscious.

Furniture was destroyed, and the window shattered.

Why can't he control his magic? He hadn’t even been able to feel himself using it. . . it had just happened. He wrapped his arms around himself and curled up in the corner. He was safer that way.

But there was no safety for Loki, not really. He had made this Chituari unconscious, yes, but others would come, or worse Thanos would come. Loki whimpered and curled in on himself, shaking violently.

..............

Tony Stark arrived at his tower, still wearing his suit, just in case.

“Where is my brother, Man of Iron? “Thor growled, but Tony ignored him.

There was nothing but silence in the tower, which made Tony worried.

He had promised Loki that nothing would happen to him.

Going to the living room, Tony saw that it was completely trashed. Doom lay unconscious on the floor, but there was no sign of Loki.

“Loki. “he called, but there was no answer.

The other Avengers came into the room, holding their weapons and ready to attack. Tony wanted to snap at them, but he didn’t want to scare Loki. He was assuming that he was here, of course, but what if he escaped?

“Brother? “Thor’s voice boomed in the air, followed by a whimper at the far corner of the room.

Thor went there faster than Tony and grabbed his brother’s shoulder to make Loki look at him. Bad move.

“Vinsamlegast meistari, ekki meira”

Thanos was doing it again, turning himself into Thor, saying cruel things.

'You think me , Mother and Father want you? '

'You’re a monster! '

'We feast in Asgard, knowing we are rid of you. '

He knows that this was not his brother. Thor would never say those words, not ever, but the image of Thor made him forget all of this.

“I’m sorry. Please, I’m sorry.“

He backed away to the corner, trying to get rid of Thanos' hand. How cruel of him! Disguise himself as one of the two in all the nine realms he truly loved. He pulled his knees up to his chest.

“Loki, what is the meaning of this? “

“Can’t you see? You need to get away! “Tony snapped and tried to pull Thor away.

Loki looked at Stark and then noticed the other Avengers who were watching confusedly and in silence

“Ég hefði ekki átt að mistakast, Fyrirgefðu. “

“Can you all get out? “Tony yelled at them. “Now! “

“Stark, why did you help that bastard? “Clint snapped at him and glared at Loki, which made him shrink away.

“Not now, Barton! “

“Okay, fine, we’ll get out, but we are going to speak about this. “

“What... “Clint was about to object, but Steve cut him off

“Now! “ He said, in his Captain’s voice. “You too, Thor. “

“But my brother..... “ He stopped talking when he saw Loki flinch violently and start sobbing.

“You know me, right? I’m Tony Stark, the guy you throw him from the window. “ Tony smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes.

“N-not S-stark. “

“You remember the alley, right? You saw Pepper, remember? Eating Mexican take-out and watching T.V. “

“No.“ Why would a Chitauri talk to him like that?

“It’s okay. I promise you that no one will take you from here. “

Slowly Loki calmed down, and memories drifted back into his mind. He remembered everything.

“I’m sorry, Tony. “Loki said in a soft voice.

“Finally calling me Tony!“ Tony smiled at him.

This was Tony Stark who showed him kindness, who helped him. He could pretend. He could lie to himself.

“How about you go to your room and get some sleep? “

Loki nodded at him. “Thank you, Tony. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Fyrirgefðu, meistari, vinsamlegast means i'm sorry master , please.' 
> 
> 'Vinsamlegast , meistari , ekki meira means please master , no more'


	10. Chapter 10

“Man of iron, tell me what happened to my brother,“ Thor demanded when Tony approached the Avengers, after Loki went to his room.

The other Avengers were looking at him as if he had lost his mind by letting Loki stay in the tower. Maybe he had.

Clint’s face showed betrayal, and he glared at Tony angrily.

“How could you, Tony, leave him here after what he did? What he did to me? “

“Director Fury is on his way,“ Natasha said coldly, putting a hand on Clint’s shoulder. “You should have contacted S.H.I.E.L.D. immediately.

“Yeah, yeah, not everything revolves around S.H.I.E.L.D.! “Tony snapped. “And this is my tower, my rules. So Loki will stay here. “

“I need to see my brother,“ Thor said firmly, but with a little bit of hope. Even after what Loki did, he still cared about his little brother.

“No, Thor, now is not a good time. “

“Jarvis, alert me when Fury arrives. I’m explaining things only once. I really should have a drink now.“

Steve and Bruce said nothing, just stood in the corner. The latter was worried about his friend, but he was more worried about Loki. He had seen how Loki looked, and he know a PTSD when he saw it.

“At least let me check on him. What happened to him? “Bruce asked.

“He thinks we’re fucking Chituari! I’m the only one who can check on him, he freaks out when he sees anyone else, and calls them Chituari. “

“And why does he think that? “Steve asked. He didn’t approve of anything Tony was doing. He knew, even if Tony appeared to have forgotten, that Loki is dangerous.

“Sir, there is a woman standing on the roof. She appears to be an Asgardian. “Jarvis’ voice interrupted Tony when he was about to answer.

“An Asgardian? Thor, can you go to see who is this? I’m going to stay here with Loki, and if they come to take him, they have to get through me first,“ he said to his team, daring them to do anything to Loki.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thor came back with a golden-haired woman. She was wearing a white gown, and she looked beautiful, but there was worry written all over her face.

“My friend, I present to you the All Mother, Queen of Asgard. Me and Loki’s mother. “

The Avengers were standing in front of the Queen of Asgard, feeling extremely awkward. Should they bow or shake hands?

It was Tony who broke the silence.

“Ma’am. Uh, I mean, your Highness. Welcome to my tower. “

“You are the man of iron who has been keeping my son? “

“Uh, yes? “ She intimidated him. Not many people could do that.

Her face broke in a soft smile, tears threatened to fall from her eyes .

“I thank you for your hospitality. For keeping him safe. Can you take me to him? “

“I don’t know if now is a good time . . . I’m sorry. “

“Man of iron, mother is the only one who can help him,“ Thor said, taking his mother’s hand, but Tony stopped him.

“Not you, Thor, I’m sorry. “

~~~~~~~~

The avengers gathered at the room that Tony liked to call the conference room. Nick Fury was standing facing them, glaring at Tony with his one eye.

“Will you explain to me, Stark, why the most wanted villain is a guest in your tower? “he asked in a slow, firm, and definitely angry voice, as if talking to a 5 year old boy who had broken a vase.

“I found him badly injured in an alley and because of my extraordinarily good heart, I just had to him,“ he said, flashing them his winning smile.

“It never crossed your mind, not once, that Loki is dangerous? “Fury was still glaring at him, trying to intimidate him, but he was Tony Stark! He would not back down.

“He is certainly controlling you,“ Natasha said, looking blankly at him.

That made Clint flinch. He didn’t want to remember his time under Loki’s control.

“Do I look fucking mind controlled?! “

“Man of iron, why did my brother look like that when he saw me? “ Thor asked with a sad face. He has never seen Loki looking at him with so much fear before.

Tony got straight to business. He just wanted to end this meeting. “Does anyone of you know something about Thanos? “

There was a sharp intake of breath from Thor, who was looking at Tony with wide eyes “The mad titan? How do you know him?! “Thor demanded.

“Who is this Thanos ? And what does he have anything to do with our meeting? “Steve asked. He predicted that there was something awful going on, and he certainly wanted in on it.

“Apparently your little brother had an encounter with that mad guy. “Tony was now looking at Thor now, trying to control his anger.

“But, how? We thought he was dead. “

“No, after falling from your rainbow bridge into the void, Thanos captured him, torturing him physically and mentally. No one can remember the crazed look when he came to Earth? I know that look! That’s the look of someones who’s been torture. “Tony tried not to think about his own nightmares.

“Using illusions and that sceptre he brought with him, he was controlled. They gave him an army to bring the Tesseract to him and in return Loki would rule Midgard. “

“You’re saying that Loki was mind controlled too? “Steve asked, frowning.

“He said he wasn’t but there are other ways to manipulate the mind. “

“Maybe he is deceiving you,“Bruce said, still worried about his best friend.

“Actually, his story makes sense. A lot of sense. I tried this whole year to understand his plan, why it was so terrible. Why open a portal where we can see it? That’s one thing. “

He showed them all the videos he hacked from S.H.I.E.L.D. In the corner, Fury was fuming at him, but that wasn’t important right now. On the video, there was something going on in the background, as if something was hitting Loki from far away.

“He said that if he had wanted to win, he could. Is that true, Thor? He told me about your battles. His plans helped you win many battles, not to mention get you out from many dangerous situations. “

Thor’s guilty look was all any of them needed for confirmation.

Clint looked horrified. He was trying to block the memories of his brainwashing, but they were still coming.

“I used to get visions that someone was being tortured in a place full of rocks,“ he finally said. . He didn’t know who that person was but they had seemed in pain.

All of his teammates were looking at him, a surprised look on Natasha’s face. The first emotion she showed. He hadn’t told her that before.

“I can’t be here anymore.“ His body was tense, and all he wanted was to get away.

Clint left, followed by a worried Natasha.

“But why did he escape Asgard with the Chituari? “Thor said, his face was sad. How could he not protect his brother?

“Did it ever cross your mind that he was kidnapped? And then tortured again! Nobody saw him in that alley! He was terrified of everything and badly injured,“ Tony snapped at him.

“Stark, if what you’re saying is true about Thanos, then Loki is least of our concern. Keep him in the tower and get as much information from him as you can, “Fury said. “And if he does anything, you will be in prison with him.“ With that, he left.

“Tony, are you okay? “Bruce asked him.

“I don’t know,” he said tiredly.

“But why doesn't he want me near him? “Thor asked, the tears streaming down his face. His brother has been through a lot and he couldn’t protect him.

“Loki will tell you everything when he will be fine. Don’t worry, Thor. “

...............

“Thor, I’m scared,“ a young Loki whispered to his brother, standing next to his brother’s bed.

“Come and sleep beside me, Loki. “

He didn’t waste a second and climbed into the bed with Thor, hiding his face in his brother’s chest.

“I’m here to protect you, Loki. I will always be here for you. “

................

“I’m sorry brother, I promised to protect you and I failed. “


	11. Chapter 11

Frigga opened her son’s room door, she found him staring blankly at the opposite wall, her heart ached at his sight. Her son has lost weight and doesn’t look well.

“Loki. “his head snapped at her as soon as she called his name. She meant to say it softly but it came out as a strangled sob.

Loki’s body tensed and stared with wide eyes at her.

A Chituari? Mother is not here.

“Ó sonur minn. “she said, reaching to take him in her embrace, wanting to hold him forever and protect him from everything. But Loki flinched at her touch. It is a Chituari and Thanos will come after it like every time. But he knows that struggling will only lead to beating.

He didn’t move when she touched him again. And That’s when he felt it.

His magic acknowledged her magic like when he was young. If magic was a person, it would be happy dancing at the touch of her.

This didn’t happen with a Chituari before. Her touch was gentle as if he was a glass, afraid to be shattered.

“Móðir? “he whispered, afraid that she would disappear and be replaced by Thanos' laughter. But no sound came out of her. He looked at her and found her precious tears running down her beautiful face , he didn't like to see her cry.

“You are here. “he said softly, looking at her with the same innocent look, he used in his childhood.

“Yes, my son. “ As soon as she said this, he threw himself at her, hugging her tightly, afraid that she might not be real. And Green and Golden lights washed over them, happy to be reunited again.

“I’m sorry for saying that you’re not my mother. “His voice was muffled but he needed her to know that.

“I know that you didn’t mean it, you will always be my son and no one can say anything else, sweetheart “

They fell into silence but she was still hugging; it has been a year since she saw him. She doesn't want to leave him again, finally her boy is here.

And Loki fell asleep that night from exhaustion, but with a genuine smile on his face.

~~~~~~~~~

A deep voice caused Loki to jump.

“What do we have here?” A deep voice asked, which caused Loki to jump as He was being dragged to a place similar to a throne room.

An arm yanked his hair, making him look into a creature, greyish-purple skin, red eyes face, peering at him.

“An Asgardian.” The deep voice said, a smirk on his face. “but you’re something different. You wanted to die. “

How can the creature know this?

“You will fit perfectly for the task, powerful, no one can survive the void. “The creature continued.

Loki looked at his left and right, trying to make an escape plan . “You already want to leave? We will have so much fun with you. “the creature smirked at him.

He noticed another creature holding a scepter with a glowing blue stone. He realized the stone was connected to his mind. How could this be possible? He had read about the infinity stones before. How can this creature possess one of them?

~~~~~~~~~

Frigga was looking at her son as he jerked in his sleep and whimpered. She put her hand on his head to remove the nightmares, and was horrified from what she was seeing. Why does someone do this to her precious Loki?

Loki bolted upright with a loud gasp, sweat soaked his body. Flinching when he recognized that someone was touching him.

“Loki. “it was his mother’s voice.

“Móðir. “

“I’m here, don’t be afraid. “she said, running her hands through his hair.

“Don’t let him take me. “he said in a faint whisper, but she heard him.

Her heart clenched at his voice, her Loki didn’t sound like that before.

She knows exactly who he is talking about, the mad Titan. How dare he do that to her son! Why does her son have to go through a lot in his life?

“You’re safe, Loki. “she said while still running her fingers through his hair.

“The sky is dark and the hills are white

As the storm-king speeds from the north to-night,

And this is the song the storm-king sings,

As over the world his cloak he flings:

“Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep;”

He rustles his wings and gruffly sings:

“Sleep, little one, sleep.”

She sang him his favorite lullaby when he was young; it used to calm him to sleep.

“I-I didn’t hear this since a long time ago. “he said tiredly while clinging to her, but there was a hint of a smile in his voice.

After Loki’s breath slowed, showing that he fell asleep. She put a spell on him to prevent any nightmares. She decided she will stay with Loki for some days, but she must warn her husband about the Mad Titan. A war is coming, and she has to talk to Thor, he can be with his brother when she leaves.

But at this moment, she wants to hold onto this as her son has returned to her arms again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Ó sonur minn means oh my son.'
> 
> 'Móðir means mother


	12. Chapter 12

"Did you tell him about Vision and the mind stone? "Bruce asked Tony when they were in the latter's lab.

"No, no need to mention Vision now. "Bruce paused and said, "Are you sure from what you're doing? "

"Yes, Bruce, I won't leave him alone! You didn't see that look when I first saw him. "Tony said while working on his new project.

~~~~~~~~

Thor was sitting next to Loki's door. And stood up immediately when his mother came out

"Mother, is Loki okay? "he asked worriedly. His eyes were red from crying.

She touched his cheek gently "Oh my son, you sat there the whole time. " She said in a gentle voice. and Thor smiled at that as he remembered when they were young and Loki was upset with him, he would sit at his door until Loki opens his door.

"You can come in, brother. "Loki would sigh and let him enter.

"Loki is fine now, but we need to discuss what happened to him. Asgard must be warned of the threat of The Mad Titan. "Frigga shuddered when she remembered what she had seen in her son's dreams.

" Man of iron informed us about him. But How is he alive? We believed that he was dead "

"He was the one that captured Loki from the void and kidnapped him from the prison. "Frigga's heart ached for what happened to her precious boy.

"Mother, We must avenge my brother! How dare he lay a hand on a prince Asgard? "Thor's voice was rising, a storm formed outside, but it died when Frigga calmed him.

But then Thor looked at her sadly, "But mother, may I ask, why Loki is afraid of me? "

"He is afraid of me too, my son," she said, looking at the closed door of Loki's room. "B-because when Thanos was torturing him, he used to do this disguised like you and me." She continued.

Her sweet, brilliant, bright boy has suffered and she wasn't able to help him.

~~~~~~~~

Loki was eyeing the food as if it would explode in his face. Frigga was sitting in front of him, watching him, frowning when he didn't eat while Tony was preparing coffee for himself. The other Avengers didn't want to stay in the tower, especially Clint, while Thor was on his floor waiting for his mother to tell him to come and see Loki.

"Loki, you must eat. "Frigga scolded her son as if talking to a child.

"I'm not hungry. "He mumbled. After the events of yesterday, all the memories of the Chituari and Thanos came back to him. And he didn't think that he could put anything in his stomach.

"You want food? "Thanos' cruel voice echoed in the cell. And Loki was hungry, he didn't eat for nearly a week.

He nodded, but this didn't satisfy The Mad Titan. He wants Loki to beg for food, Loki knows that after spending many months in that cell.

"Please, Vinsamlegast húsbóndi. Please. " He suspects that the food will be poisoned, but he was hungry.

Loki shuddered at the memories and didn't want to repeat the same mistake again. He still somehow suspects that the woman sitting in front of him isn't his mother even if his magic is calling for hers.

It was Tony who broke Loki's thoughts. "It's not poisoned, I promise. Fuck I can eat from it. "

"Poisoned? "Frigga's eyes widened and realization dawned on her, they poisoned him! She regretted scolding him.

Loki was looking down, ashamed of himself because even his mother now knows that they have fooled him. Frigga went to his side, and he tensed, thinking that Thanos was done pretending that he was his mother. But Frigga extended her hand to hold his hand.

Blue, pure and clear glowing light came out of her hands, it was his mother's Seidr. He knows that.

Warmth, light, softness, golden hair decorating her face. The smell of her perfume, her beautiful face, the smile she always gives him. Remembering how he used to hide behind her skirt with his tiny fists holding it when Thor is chasing him and he wants to hide from him or when he is afraid of something.

A green glowing light came out of his hand, It was his own Seidr, eagerly wanting to join his mother's.

Blue and Green, dancing around each other. And he was breathing in the scent of his mother, Thanos cannot do this.

Frigga has tears in her eyes "I am real, sweetheart." She said, touching his cheek tenderly, "I am sorry that you have through all of this but you need to eat, my son. I won't let anything hurt you." He nodded, with tears streaming down his face.

Both of them have forgotten the other person standing in the same room whom his own thoughts were racing in his mind about his own mother. He felt like he is intruding on a private moment, he felt like crying. Looking at Frigga who was now gazing at him softly and she surprised him by standing in front of him and pulling him in a hug, whispering a soft 'Thank you'.

After Loki ate his breakfast and left to his room, She excused herself to get Thor. Tony, who was still quite shaken from what happened, wished that everything would be alright.

~~~~~~~~~

"Loki, may I say to you something? "she said to him when she entered his room.

"Anything, mother. "he came standing in front of her, holding both of her hands.

She braced herself for his reaction, "Your brother wants to see you. "Loki flinched at the mention of his brother.

Of course, Thor is not here, it's a trick. Thanos!

His hands were trembling. "Mother, Thor is not here. He won't come, It's him. "he said in a small voice and looked around the room frantically.

"No one wants you, Asgard is better without you."

"Brother. "Thor was listening to the entire conversation and said behind the closed door.

Loki tensed at his voice but said nothing.

"It's really me, Loki." Thor said, desperate for Loki to believe him, "Remember when we used to race to the tree that you called Yggdrasil in our mother's garden to hide from the maids and mother used to know where we are. "Thor chuckled sadly and continued "Mother always says that there is no Thor without Loki and no Loki without Thor. "

"May I enter, brother?" It felt like a long time for Thor until Loki opened the door, and Thor found his brother looking at him, with fear in his eyes.

"Thor? " He asked, hesitantly.

"Aye, brother. "Thor smiled at him, with tears in his eyes. And he took tentative steps toward his brother until he was in front of him. Slowly he reached his arms to hug him, Loki tensed.

Thanos doesn't know about his childhood memories. He didn't use them against him before. But If his mother is real, maybe his brother is real.

With that thought, he relaxed in his brother's embrace.

"You didn't come, I kept calling for you but no one came. "Loki clung to his brother.

"I looked for you in the entire realms, I thought I had lost you, I am sorry that I failed you brother. "Thor said.

"I'm sorry for everything I've done, Thor. "Loki said honestly after they sat on his bed while their mother was watching her sons' reunion, a genuine smile on her face.

"I know it wasn't your fault. "Thor said.

"And I am sorry for nearly killing you and sending the destroyer behind you. "

"I forgive you, Loki. And I promise I will always be here for you. You're not alone. "Thor promised him.

"How is the All-father? "Loki asked nervously. Of course, Odin hates him.

"Loki, he is your father! "Thor exclaimed.

"No, he is not. "he said sadly "he didn't come and see me. "

But Odin was standing next to Heimdall, watching their reunion. A tear slips from his eye when Loki says these words. He had brought Loki as the enemy's son, but he truly loved him as he loved his own son.

Frigga was happy that her sons are now together, but she must leave and go to Asgard to inform her husband of everything. Her sons will remain here in Midgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Vinsamlegast húsbóndi means i'm sorry master"
> 
> Note: Age of Ultron events have happened but Jarvis will continue instead of Friday to the end of the story. 


	13. Chapter 13

When Thor held Loki, he remembered when he used to do that when he tried to reassure himself that his brother was there or when Loki had a nightmare and crawled into his bed, like that they could get rid of the monsters together. He was grateful that his brother is safe, and improving. The two brothers were bonding again after Frigga had left for Asgard two months ago. Loki’s eating improved, and he gained some weight, but nightmares still invaded his sleep, and there are some moments where Loki would forget where he is, which makes Thor still worried about his brother.

The other avengers resided at the tower, even Clint, who was wary at first, but after connecting the dots about what happened to Loki, he tried to accept him in the tower.

“So let me get this straight, how old are you in earth standards? “Tony asked Thor when the entire team was watching some movie in the living room and Tony was distracted from it by Thor’s age, he doesn’t even remember what opened the conversation.

“I’m twenty-five by your human age. “ Thor said casually, and that caught the others’ attention.

“What about Loki? “ Natasha asked, curiously, watching Loki from the corners of her eye.

Loki was watching the movie, not interested in their conversation.

“Loki is perhaps nineteen or twenty by your earth standards. “The words fell from his lips as if It wasn’t a big deal, but silence followed them, Thor resumed watching the movie while munching on his popcorn, not noticing the surprised looks on his teammates.

Loki frowned at the sudden silence and glanced around at their faces. “uh, what’s wrong? “ He asked, hesitantly.

“You are only nineteen! You didn’t even reach the legal drinking age! “Steve exclaimed.

“Captain, I am older than you by hundreds of years. Your pathetic drinks don’t affect me. “Loki said calmly, what’s wrong with his age?

“Steve, Loki is used to Asgardians mead. It is fine. “Thor said, confused like his brother.

“A little God of mischief. “Tony snickered.

“Stark. “Loki narrowed his eyes at him. “Shut up. “

“Hey, I am older than you! “

“I don’t care. “

“Do we need to apply for him at any school? “

“Ugh, can we get rid of both of them? “Bruce said.

Clint didn’t comment about Loki’s age, as he was quite shocked about it. He can’t imagine his own children being tortured at a young age. He shuddered about even thinking about it.

Fury was still asking Clint, well not asking, demanding to let Loki speak but Thor refused, he knows his brother must tell them everything but after seeing that Loki is still recovering; he doesn’t want his brother to go back to the same terrible state when they saw him in the tower, and it seems like Clint agrees with him.

................

Tony found himself in a terrible situation, blood splattering the inside of his helmet, He grunted, trying to lift his head, But it hurts. The avengers were called on a mission where there was a villain with a bunch of robots attacking the city, Tony didn’t notice the building at first but it collapsed on him.

Is this the end of the famous Tony Stark? He wished at least to say goodbye to Pepper.

His limbs wouldn’t move, the weight of his suit was pinning him down. Jarvis was not responding. The sounds of the battle seemed to disappear around him. He needed to remove the helmet. But he couldn’t.

Something was moving the rubble from above him.

“Man of iron, do you hear me? “it was Thor but his voice sounds distant.

Sunlight appeared in his vision, but he was already losing consciousness. He felt someone carrying him and the shouting of people made his head throbbing.

“We need to get him to the hospital! “it sounds like Steve’s voice, Tony thought.

“No, I need to treat him here, he won’t make it! “ Is that Loki’s voice? What’s Loki doing here?

Someone was pulling the helmet off his face. “Stark, you must stay with me. What’s the matter? “ Yup, definitely Loki’s voice. Tony thought.

“The arc reactor. “Tony said, coughing more blood. He is going to die on the streets.

“I will remove the suit with my magic. “

But Tony wasn’t able to respond. Loki worked in concentration to see how the suit can be removed.

Tony’s right arm was broken, and he couldn’t breathe because the area around the arc reactor was the most damaged.

Loki cut his shirt with a knife, he brought it out of nowhere. And cold hands pressed on his chest, and moved to his arc reactor. Loki began saying words that Tony didn’t understand and a green light appeared from Loki’s hand, the same light that combined with his mother’s magic, and that made Tony think about his mother, will he see her after he dies?

“I won’t let you die, Stark. “ Loki said weakly, magic was consuming his energy, but he can’t stop until knowing that Tony is okay.

A tingling sensation was coursing through Tony’s body, and it felt nice, he closed his eyes and he fell into unconsciousness.

The other avengers were standing hopelessly, not knowing what to do. Thor was looking worriedly at his brother, he knew that consuming that amount of energy might harm Loki’s body.

The arc reactor colour returned until it became the blue light that Tony knew. Loki smiled at that and then collapsed.

...................

When Tony woke up, to find Pepper beside him , she came flying back to New York, and gave him a lecture about throwing himself in the face of danger and that he was ready to sacrifice himself. She was crying and Tony’s heart broke at that.And add to that, It has been three days since they informed him that Loki is unconscious, he felt guilty because he was the reason for the state of Loki.

“Man of iron, my brother will wake up soon. His body needed to restore the magic that he lost. “Thor assured him

................

Thor sat beside his brother’s bed the whole time, not leaving the room only to eat or drink. He was sleeping on a chair, snoring loudly and didn’t hear when his brother called him. And suddenly a bolt of energy was thrown at him, making him yelp.

“Loki! “Thor’s loud voice boomed in the room, Loki glared at him.

“Brother, you’re awake! “

“Water,” Loki said, hoarsely.

Thor brought him water and sat staring at Loki, which made Loki shift, “What Thor? “

“I’m just glad that you’re fine.” Thor smiled at him proudly.


	14. Chapter 14

“Don’t worry, brother. I’m sure everything is fine. “Thor told Loki before he departed. That has been two weeks ago.

Loki knows he can’t go with Thor even if he wants, the Asgardians haven’t forgiven him and what saddened Loki more is that Odin didn’t request to see him.

“Tell mother that I wish to see her. “Loki had told his brother.

Have nothing to do and Tony was in his workshop, working on his iron man suit. Clint and Natasha were on a mission to stop someone called the winter soldier. Apparently, he is Steve’s old friend who thought that he had lost him. And Steve was trying to bring his friend back. Loki only knows that he was working for an organization named Hydra, and he was an assassin.

He thought about reading a book about Norse mythology, just to amuse himself and he found himself rather offended about what was written, giving birth to Sleipnir? And the dwarves sew his mouth shut as if they would be brave enough to hurt a prince of Asgard. And Loki killing Baldur with a Mistletoe. Loki liked to do pranks on him but not killing him! Baldur died honourably in a battle. Mortals like to say many ridiculous things. But the funniest story is about Thor dressing like a woman. Thor dressed in a bride gown, Loki laughed at the image that came into his mind. But his smile vanished when he remembered it had been two weeks since his brother left.

He tried calling Heimdall, but there was no response. Of course, the Asgardians still hate him. He sighed sadly. What if something happened? What about his mother? Is she fine? But there are no answers to his questions.

~~~~~~~~~

Jarvis alerted him that a woman was standing on his roof, demanding to see Loki. And he found him sitting on the couch, reading a book.

Why the whole Asgardians love his roof, he doesn’t know.

“Loki. “

“Mmm? “Loki glanced at him and then returned to read his book, that bastard!

“There is a woman on the roof. “Aha! That caught his attention. Tony thought when Loki finally gave him his attention.

“Mother? “Loki stood quickly and moved to go to the roof but he stopped when Tony said the woman's name.

“She calls herself ‘Sif Bolverksdottir’ “

Loki tensed at her name, “What’s she doing here? Did she come with the idiots three? “Loki sneered, but his face showed fear. Are they here to kill him?

“No, she is alone and demanding seeing you. “

“What about Thor? “ Tony shrugged, whatever she came for there must be bad news.

~~~~~~~

When Loki saw Sif, his breath caught. There were bruises and dirt on her face, and her armor was battered. “Sif. “he said, his voice sharp.

“Are you okay? Do you need medical help? “Tony was the one who asked this question.

“No, I’m fine. “her jaw clenched “I am sorry, Loki. “

Loki’s entire body went tensed “what happened? Where is Thor? “

“Everything happened so quickly, Asgard was attacked, Thor came after defeating Surtur and we thought everything would be alright. But then she came. “

“She? What happened to Thor and mother? What about Odin? “he said the last question in a small voice as if he doesn’t have the right to ask about his father.

“The Goddess of death claimed Asgard was hers and that she will fight us.. “

“What happened? “Tony asked, why can’t they get a damn break!

“Asgard will be destroyed. I don’t know who lived or didn’t and the Queen and the All-father escaped with Heimdall to protect the Asgardians, he was the one who sent me here “

Loki’s face paled, his breathing quickened “Thor? What about Thor? “

But Sif didn’t answer “Sif, where is my brother? “Loki looked at her sharply.

“Hela took him. “she looked down, trying to not let her tears fall “I failed him. “

Loki inhaled sharply “no, no I don’t believe, you’re wrong. “

“Loki, I saw it with my own eyes. She shattered Mjolnir. “tears streamed down her face “He and the warriors three. “

“It’s impossible! He is Thor. He can’t be dead. Stop saying that! “

“Loki. “Tony said sadly, he can’t believe Thor is dead.

“You too, stop this! It wasn’t supposed to be Thor! Not Thor. “He said, not wanting to believe her, “I must go now. “

“Go where Loki? “Tony asked.

“To Asgard!”

“There is no way to go, Heimdall sent me and destroyed the sword of the Bifrost, so Hela can’t use it. “

“There are other ways, Sif. I won’t accept that my brother is dead. He can’t be dead. “

“Thor is not in Asgard. We don’t know where his body is. “

“He is not dead! “Loki snarled at her. How could she say this!

“Loki, calm down. We need to talk first after making anything rush. “Tony said, tears were gathering in his eyes. “And I will bring someone to tend your wounds. “he said, looking at Sif.

................

An hour went by and there was a knock on Loki’s door, he spent the entire hour crying, Sif can’t be right. There must be some other way to find where Thor is. He tried to use the link that he made between them when he was young to know where Thor is when they are fighting an enemy or when he can’t find him, but the connection was weak and sometimes he can’t feel anything.

“Who is it? “

“Sif. “said her voice through the door.

“The door is unlocked. “Sif let herself enter. She looked at Loki for a moment and then said, “I’m sorry. “

“It’s not your fault, I know that Thor rushed into the battle without taking “The people who don’t want me? Who still hates me? “ He said coldly.

“You can’t say that! You’re still the prince of Asgard. They are still your people. “she said angrily.

“What about your father? Your mother? You will leave them? “She said when he didn’t say anything. “Thor gave up his life to save his people and they are yours too.” When Loki didn’t respond, she stormed out of the room.into the consequences of what might happen. “

She surprised him by stepping closer and embracing him. “I’m sorry for everything that happened between us. Thor told us about everything. I’m sorry for treating you badly in the past. “

Loki pulled first “it’s fine. But I still can’t believe that he is dead. You know I was supposed to die first defending that oaf. “he chuckled sadly. “But I wasn’t there, I wasn’t with him. “

“There is something you can do, Loki. Asgard needs you, we must go back to help the people.”


	15. Chapter 15

Loki found himself in a beautiful place , he can hear the ocean nearby.

A lone figure stands at the other side of the meadow at the   
cliff’s edge, waves crashing below.

It was Odin. 

"Loki. " he heard Thor's voice. 

Thor was standing to his left , his hair was cut short. 

"Thor ! You're alive. " 

Thor nodded and looked around to find Odin still standing. 

"Father. " Thor said. 

The boys approached him quickly.

"Look at this place. It’s beautiful." Odin said when his sons approached him. 

"Father , you are okay. " Thor said. 

Odin returned to them. 

"My son. My eldest son. " he said to Thor. 

"Is mother okay? " Loki asked. 

Odin looked at Loki " My other son. I'm sorry for everything that i've done . " loki was shocked. 

"I love both of you. I'm sorry i couldn't held her back. She brought chaos with her. "

"The Goddess of death. " Thor said angerily, he was far away from home. 

"Your sister , my first born. Ragnarok will happen , I'm sorry. I wanted to say i love you both. Tell your mother that i'm sorry. "Odin smiled sadly at the thought of his wife. 

" Loki, you must find Thor. I love you my sons. This is my end. "

For the briefest of instances, father and sons share a quiet   
moment together. Tears well in Thor’s eyes.

"Od- Father, please. " Loki pleaded but a warm glow washes over their faces and they saw Odin disappear into stardust. 

The Allfather has died. 

Loki has tears in his eyes, he never imagined that he will cry of Odin die. 

And then it hit him , despite his hatred for Odin. Their father has died. 

"I have failed Asgard. " Thor said, tears streaming down his face. 

"Thor , you need to tell me where are you. " 

"I don't know , a place named Sakaar ruled by one of the elders of the universe. " Thor said but he was already disappearing. 

"Thor, where is that place? " 

"It's outside the nine realms. You can use the link between us. " Thor grabbed Loki's hand , a tingling sensation ran through his body and then Thor disappered. 

................ 

"Jarvis, can you bring Tony and Sif here? " Loki said. 

"Yes, Mr.Odinson. "

He tried to reach for the link between him and Thor. 

He felt it, Thor was far away but he now knows the place. 

Tony and Sif found Loki preparing breakfast in his kitchen. 

Tony went to make coffee for them. 

"Father visited me in my dreams. "  
Tony was surprised that Loki addressed him as his father. 

"The Allfather, is he alright? " Sif asked worriedly. 

"He came to say goodbye and died. " Emotions flickered on Loki's face , pain, sadness. 

Sif’s eyes widened and her mouth opened, then closed.

" Thor is alive and i know where he is. "

"How.. " 

"I saw him too. " Loki cut Sif from continuing the question. 

"We must leave now. We have to get to Thor. " Loki said. 

"Woah Rudolph. " Loki glared at him for using the name. 

"We need to get ready and tell the others. "

"Who said that you're coming? It's dangerous. " Loki narrowed his eyes at him. 

"Ofcourse i'm coming! I won't leave you alone and remember that Thor is my Friend! " Tony snapped at him. 

"But... " Upon seeing the determined look on Tony's face, he said. "Fine. But no one else is coming, we can't leave Midgard without defences. "

................. 

Loki , Tony and Sif were standing on the roof. 

Holding hands with Loki   
murmuring words , Tony can't understand. 

"No matter what happened, we must not leave each other's hand. " Loki warned them before starting saying these words. 

Tony thought that they are in a ritual , selling their souls to the devil. 

Suddenly feeling like something swallowed him, all he can feel is darkness. 

He tightened his hold on Loki's hand , maybe making sure that he isn't alone. 

Closing his eyes tightly, he couldn't breathe. 

Suddenly feeling as if his body hit the ground. Tony groaned from the impact. 

"I tried to lessen your impacts to the ground. You are uninjured. " Loki told both of them. 

"Are you sure that it is the place? " Sif asked, looking around her with a frown on her face. 

Piles of trash rising high up into the blue sky, mountains of trash surrounding them. 

"Yes. The link brought us here. Thor can be anywhere here. "

A tower rising above the pile of garabage, faces carved on its sides. 

A crew of Scrappers noticed them. 

"Are you a fighters or are you food?" One of them asked. 

The other chanted 'food , food , food. '

"Neither, we are here to speak to you ruler, the Grandmaster. " Loki replied. 

"Food or fighter? " The scrapper asked. 

Loki looked at Sif and something passed between them. 

"I have a gift for you master. " he said grabbing Sif " A fine warrior. " 

"You traitor! You will pay for this. " Sif yelled at him when he grabbed her. 

"Loki , what are you doing? " Tony hissed at him but Loki didn't answer him , he was still looking at the Scrappers. 

"Should we let the Grandmaster decide?" One Scrappers asked the others. 

Suddenly ! A solid metal projectile knocked them. More   
Scrappers came out of nowhere, attacked, throwing nets and firing more projectiles.   
They tried to swat them away but they keep coming. The rest   
of the scrappers move in with iron bats and clubs.

................. 

Inside a dark tunnel , Loki found himself sitting on a chair alongside Tony. 

"What the fuck is that? " Tony asked "what happened. " 

Before Loki reply , he found himself slowly moving forward.  
After a beat the walls light up and a voice spoke to them.

"Fear not, for you are found.You are home. Fear not, for you are found. You are home, and there is no going back. No one leaves this place." 

"Loki , where are we? " Tony asked. 

"But what is this place? The answer is Sakaar."

"Oh no need to answer. " Tony said , sarcastically. 

What a fucked up place , he ended in. 

The tunnel walls show images of Sakaar’s place in the Cosmos. 

"Surrounded by cosmic gateways, Sakaar lives on the edge of the known and unknown." the voice said again.

Loki sat beside Tony not saying a word. 

Images of the wormholes that cover Sakaar’s atmosphere appeared. 

"It is the collection point for all   
lost and unloved things. Like you.But here on Sakaar, you are significant. You are valuable.   
Here, you are loved."

"What the hell ?! Of course I'm loved , I'm Tony Stark. "

"Stark , shut your mouth. " loki glared at him. He is joking! 

"Aha , so you can talk. "

"And no one loves you more than the Grandmaster. "

Images of the Grandmaster, in silhouette, arriving on Sakaar appeared . 

"What a ridiculous being! " Loki said. 

"He is the original. The first   
lost, and the first found. The   
creator of Sakaar and the father of the Contest of Champions."

Images of the arena where aliens battle to the death appeared. 

"Where once you were nothing, now you are something. You are the property of the Grandmaster."

And then the voice continued

"Congratulations! You will meet the Grandmaster in five seconds. "

Images around the tunnel begin speeding up. Chaos, violence,and confusion mixed in with Grandmaster’s face.

"Can't wait to meet that bastard. " Tony said in a fake celebration. 

"Prepare yourself. Prepare   
yourself. You are now meeting the Grandmaster."

Suddenly They are somewhere else, surrounded by weirdos and insanely dressed palace guards.

The Grandmaster, a tall mysterious man in golden robes. He is looking right at them. 

"Tony , we finally made it . We are such fans of you. " Loki exclaimed. 

"Really? Did you like it the show? " the grandmaster beamed at him. 

"We came here just to see you and we brought a gift. "

"Aha , the lady warrior. A fine one. " The grandmaster licked his lips. 

"You're amazing! " Loki said. 

"So you heard about my games? " 

"They are incredible! " Tony was the one who said that, playing along with Loki's plan. 

"Fantastic! " The grandmaster said . 

Looking at Topaz , his trusty guard " Find a room for them to stay. They need some time alone and maybe i can join them later. " he winked at Loki. 

Tony chocked on air "No we are okay like that, thank you. " 

The grandmaster made a face about that. 

" Take them to their room. "   
The grandmaster commanded one of the servants. 

"You got an admirer. " Tony teased Loki when they were away from the grandmaster. 

Loki shoved him away "shut up , Stark. " he hissed at him.


	16. Chapter 16

"I heard that the Grandmaster is having a party today. I will go and you will try and find Thor and Sif. " Loki said to Tony while they were in the room. 

It was like any other room on earth, containing , a wardrobe, chest of drawers and table and chairs , a bed with white linen , which Tony has declared as his own but Loki just pushed him until he landed on the floor.

"Okay , okay , obviously we have to share but no funny business Lokes. " Tony had grinned at him while Loki glared. 

Loki threating him about telling Pepper , that made him shut up , saying that she will kill him. 

Oh and a fucking portrait of the Grandmaster on one of the walls, as if he was watching them. 

Loki had gone and explored the place. Everywhere he went , praises for the Grandmaster and his glorious games . Everyone is talking about his champion and the fight between him and the lord of thunder. 

Well it seems that Thor is really here. 

"Why can't i go to the party? " Tony faked pouting at him. 

Loki huffed "Because i have to ask him about something. " Loki said seriously. 

"What? About his orgy ship? I heard he has one. " Tony sniggered. 

"Well we need the codes of the ships to escape right?" Loki smiled sharply at him. 

" But i will ask him about the infinity stones too. " 

A frown appeared on Tony's face 

"You mean Thanos stones? "

Tony looked at him apologetically when Loki flinched at the name of Thanos. 

"I mean does he know about them? He seems like a fool to me. " Tony said. 

"Don't let his appearance deceive you, he is one of the elders of the universe. One of the most powerful being in the universe. "

................... 

Loki found himself sitting on a couch with a drink in his hand , surrounded by the admirers of the Grandmaster. 

Loki has already stolen the code for the Grandmaster's private plane.

That Grandmaster was sitting next to him , trying to convince Loki to join his Orgy ship. 

"It's your loss Loki. " He had said 

"You have to see my champion tomorrow. " He said with a devilish smirk on his face, changing the subject of the ship. 

"He is the best i've ever seen! " he truned to Topaz, who had grunted. 

Faking a smile at him "I've heard about your marvelous games. " Loki said. 

Topaz was glaring at Loki the whole time. 

" Lord of Thunder" the Grandmaster rolled his eyes "what a ridiculous name , little sparkles come out of his fingers. "

"Anyway he has no chance against my champion. " he smirked at him, then took a sip from his drink. 

All Loki wanted to do was to bury a dagger in the Grandmaster's eye . 

Loki took a deep breathe to calm himself to prevent himself for doing something stupid. 

"I want to know about a particular infinity stone. " he said going straight to business. 

" why should i tell you anything? And what i will get in return? " the grandmaster asked , amused.

"How about a challenge to a game with knowledge of the said stone? " he continued with his eyes lighting up. 

Everything was a game to the Grandmaster. 

................. 

It was easy for Tony to know where are tye Grandmaster's warriors. 

No one seemed to keep it a secret. 

Walking down a hallway , he found metal doors. 

"Thor? " but there was no answer. 

He knows that this is danger but He is Tony Stark, taking risks is in his nature. 

Trying again a little bit louder , he was greeted with the voice of Lady Sif. 

"Tony Stark. " 

Finally. 

"Where are you and is Thor here? " 

"Yes, i saw Thor. " she said , while Tony approaching her cell. 

"Where is Loki? " she said , fearing that the God might have tricked them and changed his mind. 

"Don't worry , He’s working on finding us a way out." He said making her sigh in relief. 

Hearing voices nearing them , Sif told him to go , they didn't want a risk for Tony for being caught. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

While he was on his way to their room , he nearly collided with the Grandmaster. 

"Woah , slow down. " The Grandmaster said and then raised his eybrow "where did you come from? "

"Uh- you know just from around. " he tried to act casually , making gestures with his hand while he was nervous on the inside. 

The Grandmaster smirked at him and then shrugged. 

What a weird guy or creature or whatever, Tony thought. 

"I'm heading now to my ship, your lover refused to let you and him join me. " The Grandmaster pouted , but it was an ugly pout. 

Lover? Pepper is not here. Tony thought.

Oh Loki. 

Faking a smile "I'm sorry we have to refuse that offer. But you have fun. " Tony said. 

"Whatever . " The Grandmaster shrugged and then proceeded to walk with his crew. 

Seeing topaz eyes narrowing at him "Oh you look lovely today. " he winked at her . 

She sneered at him , following tthe Grandmaster after giving him a glare. 

................... 

Loki found Tony scowling at the portrait of the Grandmaster in their room. 

"Do i need to know what happened? " Loki said bored , after getting comfortable on the chair. 

"I met him on my way back to the room. Talking about joining him in that ship. "

"He thinks that we are lovers . " Tony added , amused. 

"He has to face the warth of Lady Pepper. " Loki snickered. 

But then his tone became serious when he asked about his brother , he was also glad that Tony has found Sif. 

"I hope that Thor will win against that champion. " Tony said before he fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Hundreds of thousands of spectators packed into the stadium seats. Dozens of starships are parked above the arena.

Loki and Tony lounge in the Grandmaster's luxury suite, a VIP box attached to the fighting area.

It was the biggest arena , Tony has ever seen. 

A holographic projection of the Grandmaster appeared. 

"Remind me to make something like that in front of my tower. " Tony said to Loki. 

Before Loki could say anything, he was interrupted by the Grandmaster's loud voice. 

"Wow! Look at all of you. What a show, WHAT-A-NIGHT! Who’s having fun? Please, I’m your host. Big round of applause for all of our undercard competitors... who died so gruesomely. Good sports. What a show! What a night! This is what you’ve come for and so have I."

"This is going to be a long night. " Loki complained. 

There was applause from the crowd, Tony thought that he will lose his hearing. 

"And now, without further ado...   
it’s main event time!! 

INSANE APPLAUSE FROM THE CROWD. 

"Making his first appearance, though he looks quite promising, got a couple of tricks up his sleeve. I’ll say no more, see what you think. Ladies and gentlemen...I give to you...Lord of Thunder!" The Grandmaster's voice continued. 

Thor entered Shaved head, trimmed beard, minimalist armor, covered in weapons. Two swords on his back, giant mace in one hand, spiked shield in the other.

Loki was looking horrified at Thor's hair. Did someone died while cutting his hair? 

"Like Thor's new look. " Tony commented, Loki shot him an annoyed look. 

"Watch out for his fingers. They   
make sparks." The Grandmaster said. He was sitting beside Tony and Loki , looking very pleased. 

Thor looks up at the screaming fans and then puts on his helmet. 

"Okay, this is it. Let’s get ready   
to welcome this guy. Here he comes. He is a creature. What can we say about him? Well, he’s unique. There’s none like him. I feel a special connection with him." The Grandmaster continued. 

The entire crowd is on its feet.

"He’s undefeated. HE’S THE   
REIGNING...HE’S THE DEFENDING...   
Ladies and gentlemen... I give   
you..." The Grandmaster said. 

A familiar roar to Tony can be heard be throughout the whole stadium. 

Tony's eyes went wide when he saw a familiar green being exploded through the door.

"That is .... " The words stuck in his mouth. 

"Yes! My champion! " the Grandmaster yelled excidetly, finishing Tony's sentence. 

Loki goes ghost white. It was the first time he came across the Hulk , he only got used to Bruce. But not the Hulk! 

The Hulk wears an armored shoulder guard and a Spartan helmet. He carries a warhammer in one hand and a battleaxe in the other. Hulk pounds his chest and roars, further energizing an already frenzied crowd.

"I have to get off this planet."Loki tries to exit, but the Grandmaster stops him.

"Hey, hey, hey! Where are you going?" the Grandmaster asked. 

Tony placed his arm on Loki’s shoulder , upon seeing his friend panicking. 

He still couldn't wrap his mind around! What does Bruce doing here? 

Thor was laughing in the battlefield. "that’s my buddy over there!"

"Hey! We know each other. He’s a friend from work." Thor shouted at the Grandmaster direction. And then he noticed Loki and Tony sitting beside the Grandmaster.

"Loki , Tony. What are you doing up there? " he was still shouting which made the whole arena looking at both of them, including the Hulk, who was saying. "Puny Gods and Stark. "

"Do you know lord of thunder? " the Grandmaster asked, narrowing his eyes at them. 

"Brother , my friends. We will go and save Asgard! " Thor was still talking , his mouth doesn't want to shut up, Loki sent him a look because Thor will cause a problem for them. 

"Brother? " The Grandmaster was looking at them confused. 

Without thinking . "Adopted. " Loki said. 

Apparently Thor was still talking to the Hulk. 

"Banner, I never thought I would say this, but I’m happy to see you."

"That's boring. " The Grandmaster huffed and as if hearing him the capacity crowd chants insanely for the Hulk. 

Hulk’s face grimaces and contorts, suppressing puny Banner. 

Hulk charges at Thor. Insanely fast.

Thor dodges the first few attacks, but then Hulk shatters his shield and sends Thor flying.

The fight was intense and bloody. 

Tony was nervous for both of his friends while Loki was still looking petrified from seeing Hulk. 

Thor jumps down just in time to avoid Hulk’s warhammer, which hits so hard that it remains lodged in the wall.With Hulk charging again, Thor rips the warhammer out of the wall and wallops Hulk with it. 

Hulk goes crashing alongside the arena. 

Now it seems to Tony that Thor was trying to calm the Hulk but suddenly to Tony's horror, the Hulk lifted Thor and slammed him repeatedly on the ground. 

Loki stood up and shouted.

"Yes! That’s how it feels!" Before sitting down and saying to the surprised Grandmaster "I’m just a really big fan of the sport."

Oh right , Tony forgot the Hulk smashing Loki's incident. 

Suddenly Thor's eyes glow white with electricity. 

Thor suddenly knocks hulk back with a burst of lightning!

Tony winced "Ouch , Brucie. " 

The crowd kept shouting "THUNDER , THUNDER, THUNDER. "

Thor was winning but suddenly The Grandmaster zaps him with the Obedience Disk fob! Thor dropped to the ground. 

Hulk plants his feet and jumps! He zooms up, jumping out  
of the arena, up into the sky! At the apex of his jump Hulk clenches his fist and begins a missile-like descent.

................ 

Tony wanted to see his science buddy even if he is stuck in the Hulk's form, besides the Grandmaster said that he put Thor and the Hulk in the same room , so it was to his advantage.

But imagine what a disaster could happen between them

So after leaving a sulking Loki in the room , as if his boyfriend had left him. He was worried if his friend will get caught. 

He really didn't want to be greeted by the Hulk's naked green body, when the door to the room was opened , He doesn't know if he can erase this image from his mind. 

They were talking about a Quinjet. And fortunately the Hulk covered himself. They still didn't notice him. 

Thor was trying to convince him to return back and save Asgard and Hulk telling him that Earth hates Hulk only wants puny Banner. 

Thor was the first one to notice him. "Tony , how did you get here and where is Loki? "

"Loki is still in the room. "

"Tony, is here? " Hulk said. 

"Tell him you like Hulk more than Bruce. " Thor whispered. 

Tony raised his eyebrow at Thor but upon seeing sulking Hulk because Tony wasn't responding to him. 

"Why should i like Bruce? Hulk is much better. "

"No one loves Hulk"

"No, i love Hulk! Even Loki loves Hulk! "

"Puny God doesn't like Hulk. " he said sadly

"I was trying to tell him we can use the Quinjet, so we can go to Asgard. " Thor whispered again.

"That's a great. "

Valkyrie came , entering the room as if she owned the place. 

Hulk's eyes lighted up when he saw his friend "Angry girl! She Loves Hulk! "

"Ofcourse, i love you! " she seemed like she is drunk. 

Realizing that someone other than the Hulk in the room . 

"Where is the your lover?" She asked, directing the question at Tony. 

"He is not my lover! " Tony said in the same moment Thor asked. "Lady Pepper is here? "

The hulk was looking at them in confusion. 

"We need to talk. " Thor demanded in his prince , or king? Voice , directing the statement toward Valkyrie. 

Thor was talking to Valkyrie while Tony was looking at The Hulk in a towel. 

Suddenly Thor disabled Valkyrie and removed the disc from his neck, grabbing Tony and throwing both of them out of the window. 

What is it with the Norse Gods and throwing him from a window! 

Thor launches himself off the building while holding Tony as a 5 years boy , and hurtles them downward, landing casually on the street. 

Tony thought the he was about to die. 

The roar of the Hulk can be heard after them. bumping people, swatting vehicles out of the way. 

The citizens applauded for him! 

"Bad idea, bad idea , bad... " Tony kept chanting in his mind.

Running down aisles of crushed and stripped spacecrafts, a giant smelter, and then into what looks like a used car lot. 

And then they saw the Quinjet. 

Entering it with a roaring, angry Hulk behind them wasn't a good idea. 

"Tony and Thor doesn't want the Hulk! They stay! "

The Hulk destroyed the hull of the ship. 

"No, no , stop destroying everything! " Thor said. 

"Wait i have an idea. " Tony said. And suddenly Natasha's voice filled the Quinjet. 

Upon hearing her voice , the Hulk stops short. His whole demeanor changes.

Thor and Tony held their breath as the Hulk was watching   
a recorded message from Natasha on the console. 

Hulk is now right up against the console screen. 

"So I need you to help me out.   
Okay? I need you to... "

And suddenly the Hulk transformed to a naked Bruce banner. 

"Thor , Tony? Where i am? " Bruce asked confused "i remember i was in India. "

"No India , we are on a planet called Sakaar , A Grandmaster rules it , he is creepy as fuck! With his winking at me and Loki . "

"Loki is here? " Bruce said at the same time Thor looked confused. "winking at Loki? "

Seeing thr murdurious look on the Thor face , Tony said. "Calm down big guy , he thinks that we are lovers! "

"Why i'm naked ? " Bruce asked, ignoring both of them, lookong at his body, well it was better than the Hulk's body. 

No, no , Tony wasn't looking at Bruce . Ew, he is like his brother.

A hologram projection for the Grandmaster appeared towering over the city.

"Sakaar, hear ye. Attention please. I have some bad news. My beloved, exalted Champion has turned up missing. Take to the streets.Celebrate my champion."

"The lord of Thunder kidnapped my Champion. Bring him alive or dead. " The voice continued. 

"Who is this? And who is his champion and obviously you're lord of thunder. " Bruce asked. 

"God of Thunder. " Thor corrected . 

"He is the Grandmaster and the Hulk is his champion. " Thor continued. 

..................

Stupid Tony and Stupid Thor! Loki thought while he was running to the cells of the warriors. 

Valkyrie was standing in his way. Ofcourse she was helping the Grandmaster! 

"What do you want? " he snarled at her. 

"Oh Lackey , from the moment i saw you and your lover, i knew you're not up to any good. "

"It's Loki! And aren't you supposed to be a Valkyrie? Helping and protecting Asgard? " he said upon seeing her wrist's marking. 

"You didn't let me finish! " she said pinning him to the wall. " i will help you escape. "

"I will go and bring your brother. Wait for me in my room , ask about it." and with that she left. 

Continuing his way to the cells hallway , he found metal doors. 

"Sif. " he called. And he heard her saying. "Finally. "

Seeing an electronic passcode, must saying the password. 

"The Grandmaster is amazing. " From the first try , Loki succeed. What a pathetic creature! He thought. 

"I thought that you left me here. " Sif said when she saw him. 

"And here i am. " Loki smirked at her and with a flick of his hand , he removed the desk from her neck. 

Saying the same password on the next door. 

Korg sits with his cell mates. He’s talking to Miek. But Loki doesn't know who are they. 

Just flicking his hand, the desks fell from their neck and said. 

"It's time for a revolution" he said with a mischievous smile. 

.............. 

Valkyrie , Thor , Tony and Bruce found Loki and Sif waiting for them in Valkyrie's room. 

"Oh, she is cute. " Valkyrie said when she saw Sif. 

"Brother , you're here! " Thor was hugging him , like trying to cut his breath. 

Ofcourse Loki is here , what does that oaf thinks? But Loki smiled for seeing his brother. 

Thor went to hug Sif. "Lady Sif , i'm glad that your fine."

Bruce waved at Loki which Loki returned with a small , fortunately no Hulk. 

"Okay guys , we reunited , that's good but we need to get out of here. " Tony said. 

"Oh , Stark don't be so grumpy, your lover will pay you attention. " Valkyrie smirked at him. Which made Tony said. "He is not my lover!"

Valkyrie ignored him. "And now we have to go through the devil's anus. " which made Tony looking at her with horror on his face. 

.................. 

They agreed that Thor and Loki will take the Grandmaster's ship while the others will be with Valkyrie on her ship. 

Riding in the Grandmaster's Elevator. 

"You don't look awful wih your new haircut but did you kill someone? "Loki said. 

" I couldn't, they used that disc on me. "

And silence filled the air. 

"Loki , i want to say that i thought that we will never be same brothers we used to be. And that we will walk in different paths but now i'm certain i didn't lost my brother. We're gonna fight side by side forever like i've promised you before. "

Different emotions ran through Loki's face " you oaf , i will fight by your side forever. You can't get rid of your annoying little brother. " 

Loki pulled Thor in a tight embarce, he was grateful that his brother didn't give up on him and still believe in him. 

After breaking the hug , Thor said. " Hey, let’s do "Get Help."

"No. "

"Come on , you love it. "

"It’s humiliating."

"But we are doing it. " Thor grinned at him

The elevator doors open. Thor supports Loki’s weight with   
Loki faking a fatal injury. 

"Get help! Please! My brother, he’s dying." Thor yelled. 

A small group of Sakaarian guards turn toward Thor and Loki.   
One guard aims his gun at them. 

"Get help! Help him! " Thor continued. 

Thor picked up Loki and flings him at the guards, knocking   
them down like bowling pins. Loki stands up and Thor steps. 

"It's humiliating. " Loki complained. 

They reached another set of doors and flung them open, to a second set of henchmen, facing away from them.

Taking them by surprise , Thor and Loki fired at them. 

Using the stolen codes to run the ship. Loki and Thor were ready to go back to Asgard. 

............... 

The Grandmaster's ships were firing after Thor and Loki. 

Valkyrie is all is all focus, flying and firing. The others were with her on her ship. 

Thor’s ship and Val’s ship now zip through the city in   
tandem.

Thor doesn't know how but when Valkyrie's whole ship   
spins upside down, yet her cockpit is still right side up. And with Loki opening the door of their ship or the Grandmaster orgy ship. 

The others were with him on the Grandmaster's ship. 

And with her on their ship after destroying one of the ships that followed them. 

"Guys, we’re coming up on the   
Devil’s Anus!" She said.


	18. Chapter 18

"And what we are supposed to do , if Asgard is ruined and nothing left? " Loki was the one who asked , after the Grandmaster's music stopped, Thor looked down. 

"Then we must fight her! " Sif glared at him. 

"If Asgard is ruined, then we must take revenge against Hela. And Stop her before she reaches the other realms! " Thor's voice was filled with sadness. 

"And how are the mortals are going to help us? " Valkyrie said , looking at Tony and Bruce. 

"Oh , Darling. You don't know anything. " Tony smirked , looking at Bruce. 

Entering Asgard , the realm was destroyed. 

"Ofcourse she will be in the palace , sitting on Hliðskjalf. That's were we are heading to. " Valkyrie grimaced. 

"We should look for survivors. " Sif said at the same time Loki said. " What about mother? "

But it was too late to decide what they are going to do as the ship was hit by a light beam, making the ship sweared. 

Loki grabbed Tony, who was about to fall. While Thor was standing next to Bruce , to prevent him from falling. 

"We’re going down" Valkyrie said. "Brace yourselves, I’m going to try to land! "

"Everyone is alright? " Valkyrie asked. 

"Yeah fine. " Bruce said. 

"Your landing skills are perfect! " Tony said sarcastically. 

Thor didn't waste any time and opened the ships door , with the group following him. 

Sif was shocked at the destruction that Hela caused to Asgard. 

Blood was everywhere, the road was littered with bodies of Asgardians. 

Loki's face was guarded and expression was tight. 

Tony thought that he will throw up. This is bad! 

Bruce walked next to Tony with a nervous expression on his face , trying to not look at the bodies. 

While Thor was seething with anger. 

The Asgardians can't all be dead. Loki thought , what if he lost his mother? 

Thor was moving towards the castle with the crew following him. 

No one attacked them which this is defintly a trap. 

The entered the palace easily, their footsteps echoed through the empty space. There were pieces from the fresco on the floor . Loki picked it up and sees that this piece of fresco bears a portion of Thor's face.

His eyes go wide and he looked up at the ceiling to find a painting of Odin and Hela conquering the nine realms, with Hela's army all around them. Hela holds Mjolnir. Thor was looking at the ceiling with a tight expression. 

"This is defintly a trap. " Tony said , using the iron man's bracelets to wear his suit. 

"Oh , and what are you hiding? " Valkyrie asked Bruce , curiosly.

Before he got to answer her, the door to the throne room swung open. 

Valkyrie sweared. 

Hela was sitting on Hliðskjalf , dead soldiers were standing in rows , they look they died long time ago. 

Thor’s jaw clenched, but he started forward again. Ignoring the soldiers on either side.

"Oh , you are and with a band. " she said , descending from the throne to stand in front of them. 

Looking at Valkyrie , she smirked, saying. "i remember you. The only Valkyrie who survived. "

Valkyrie sneered at her. 

Then Hela moved her gaze and landed on Tony and Bruce. 

"Two Midgardians,uhm interesting. " 

Her mouth turned into a smirk upon seeing Loki. "The little brother. What a great family meeting! "

"Surrender now Hela! " Thor's voice , boomed with thunder rumbled. 

"I'm the rightful queen of Asgard! Kneel! " 

"You destroyed Asgard! " Loki snarled at her , changing into his battle attire. Daggers in his hands. 

Raising her hand. "If you don't kneel to your Queen, then you must die. "

It all happened suddenly , soldiers attacked them from everywhere. More soldiers poured in the roon. 

Hulk was roaring, smashing the dead soldier. 

A giant black wolf, eyes bright green came out of nowhere , fighting the hulk. The palace was about to be destroyed. 

No matter what they did, the soldiers still came and it was hard to kill Aesir , even if they were dead. 

"Thor, the prophecy of Ragnarok! " Loki was fighting beside his brother. " it must be fulfilled. "

"Surtur is the only one who can kill her. " Realization downed on him. "Loki , go to the vault. We will try to held Hela. "

Loki caught Tony's attention when he left the battle , going somewhere else. 

Tony followed him. "What are you doing? " Loki hissed at him. 

"Well , i can't leave unprotected right? " 

When they arrived the the vault of Odin, Loki was surprised as he still have access to it. 

"What are we doing here? Hela is about to destroy everything. " Tony asked. 

"I must fulfill the prophecy. " Loki said , but the Tessaract caught his attention. 

"Really , Loki? " Tony asked when the other took it and hide it in his pocket dimension and taking with him something else. 

Loki continued down the corridor, to what appeared to Tony to be a skull of an ugly creature . Tony frowned, trying to know what is the important of this skull. 

Before he asks anything, Loki put the skull in a burning flame. 

"Surtur, Lord of Musepllheim. " Loki said. 

When they returned back to the battle , Thor was fighting with Hela , one of his eyes was missing which Tony was looking at the scene in horror. 

The wolf was dead , so Hulk was still smashing dead soldiers. 

Sif and Valkyrie were losing, it seems that only Hulk was winning. 

"Helaa! Your time is over! "

"What? You came to fight me , little brother. " She said mocking him. 

"No, Queen of Asgard. I came herr to tell you that i've unleashed surtur. " Loki smirked at her. 

"What have you done? " her expression twisted in rage. 

While she was distracted , lighting came out of Thor, throwing Hela back. 

"We must get out of here! " Loki said , noticing Surtur body began to rise. 

Thor helped Sif to her feet while Tony went to Bruce who have returned to his body. 

"How could you do this! I'm the queen of Asgard and You've destroyed it. " Hela hissed at Thor . 

"You're the one who already destroy it. "

Throwing her sword at Loki but it hit a green shield. 

Fire surrounded the place , an explosion sent all of them flying. 

"Is everyone alright? " Thor asked but he only got groans for answers. 

"We don't have time for all of this! " Loki said, urgently, with him catching sight of a ship , it looks like it belongs to Asgard. 

They must hurry to it or They will be burned with the rest of Asgard. 

"We can't use the bifrost! " Thor said. 

Loki teleportated them all with usung the Tessaract before anyone says anything. 

.................. 

They found themselves with the real Queen if Asgard, Figga, and Hemidall standing next to her. With the remaining Asgardians 

All of them were shocked . Thor looked at Loki. "You noticed the ship. " 

Thor's expression was mixed between sorrow and gratefulness for seeing his mother and Hemidall. 

Loki only nodded at him and went to Frigga, hugging her. 

"Mother , i thought... " 

"Hush , my son. Asgard is destroyed but we still have each other. " She said , cutting him off. 

Thor went to her , hugging her too. 

Frigga looked at Tony and Bruce. "Thank you for saving us. " she thanked them honestly. 

Bruce nudged Tony to bow. " we are glad that everything is alright. " Tony said , and then winced when he remembered what happened to Asgard. 

"My Queen. " Sif bowed to her queen and was surprised when Frigga pulled her into a hug , saying that she is glad that Sif is fine. 

And when Frigga noticed Valkyrie , her eyes widened, she have not seen a Valkyrie since long time before . " A Valkyrie. " She said. 

"My Queen , my duty is to protect Asgard and its her people. " Valkyrie said , bowing in front of the queen of Asgard. 

.................... 

"Mother , what will we do now? " Thor asked his mother when they were alone but still able to see Loki with Tony and Bruce. 

"We will seek refuge at Alfheim, my sister's and my brother's realm. "

"I will rule the Asgardians. " she looked at Loki and said. " Until you defeat Thanos and take your title. "

Thor also looked at Loki worriedly at the mention of Thanos, the Mad Titan is approaching. 

"But Thor you must not stop fighting even if something happened. " She continued, still looking at her other son sadly. 

Seeing what she was looking at "What do you mean mother? I will lose Loki again? "

"I can't tell you Thor what will happen but promise me. "

"Mother, i've ... No, we have lost father , Asgard and Asgardians and my friends. I won't lose you and Loki! I will do everything to protect both of you. " Thor said , as if pleading her to tell him that her vision is not true. 

But she smiled sadly at him. 

"I will send you to Midgard. But right now i want to to be with my sons. "


	19. Chapter 19

Before Frigga send them to Midgard. She gave Thor an enchanted axe called the stormbreaker. 

"It was a gift to your father from the dwarves of Nidavellir. It can summon the bifrost. " she had said to him, after restoring his lost eye. 

Thor will use it instead of the shattered Mjölnir, apparently Odin knew that something like that will happen. 

"My sons , i want you take care of each other. And always remember that there will always be Thor and Loki together. " she said after hugging both of her sons. 

~~~~~~~~~~

When they arrived at the Avenegers compound , Pepper ran to Tony, hugging him with tears in her eyes. 

"Thank God, you're alive , we thought that you were dead. " She said to him. 

"Pepper, i missed you so much. " he said , after kissing her. 

"Don't ever do this to me again. " she warned and then her attention went to Loki. 

She went to him and to their surprise , she hugged him. 

"Lady Pepper. " 

"I'm just glad that you're fine. " 

Loki and her used to spend time together when he was at the tower, so she get used to his presence. 

"Oh , hey Bruce and Thor. " She said waving at them. 

Tony was hugging James Rhodes , his best friend. 

"Rhody! What are you doing here? " Tony said hugging him. "Well , ofcourse it's glad that you're here. But..... "

"You've missed a lot of things Tony. But i'm glad that you're alive, you like to get yourself in bad situations. "

Rhody's attention went to Loki, Thor and Bruce. Raising his eyebrow at Tony. 

"Oh , Thor, Loki and ofcourse you know Bruce. " Then he said. "And this Rhody. "

"You mean Loki? Of Newyork? "

Loki flinched at that but Tony was quickly to defend his friend. "He is a good guy and It wasn't his fault. "

There was other one who standing in the same room, an android who was made from vibranium. 

Loki was eyeing him warily , and the Android was looking only at Loki , no one seemed to notice him when he entered the room. 

He seems to posses some sort of magic. 

And then. 

He noticed another creature holding a scepter with a glowing blue stone. He realized that the stone was connected to his mind. 

Lost in his own memories, he couldn't breathe. 

What? How? The mind stone. He knows that power. 

Jerking back to reality by Thor's hand on his shoulder, who was looking at him worriedly. 

Also Tony and Pepper were looking at him worriedly. 

"Brother. "

"T-the S-st-tone. " he stuttered. 

Idiot! Stop being afraid! And besides Thor is here. 

"Brother, it won't harm you. He is called Vision. "

Vision , who was now standing in front of him, extended his hand. Vision can see what happened to Loki when he first encountered the Mad Titan. 

"I'm sorry for everything happened to you. " 

Loki was still looking at him , warily and then after hesitation, he shook his hand. 

··················

They didn't expect what was happening on Midgard , apparently Captain America has found his friend and they were against the government which was lead by the secretary of the state ' Thaddeus E. Ross' 

The other avengers didn't sign the Sokovia accords for the registration and deployment of enhanced individuals (such as the Avengers) by the collective governments of the world.

Steve, Clint , Wanda were in Wakanda . Even Natasha who signed them went against the government and took Captain's side. 

Vision and Rhody were on the government side. 

It seems like a civil war about to break! Tony thought. 

And ofcourse the government now knew that they have returned and want Tony and Bruce to sign the accords. Ofcourse they can't force Thor as a king of another realm and well Loki is out of question. 

But they don't have time for these accords , as the threat of Thanos is approaching. 

They must gather everyone to be able to face Thanos and there was still the problem of the infinity stones. 

"No , Loki! I will come with you. " Thor objected to what Loki was saying to him. 

Thor was thinking after he now knows his brother is safe , he can't let him leave. And without telling him where he is going! 

"I told you that i need to do this alone. " Loki hissed at him , but upon seeing the hurt look on Thor's face. " Please , Thor. I will come back promise. " he said. 

"And what if something happened to you? "

"You've to trust me , nothing will happen. "

...................... 

In the next day , after assuring Thor that nothing will happen and he will teleport to Midgard if he sensed that he is in danger. 

Loki was sitting cross legged on his bed, focusing on the spell to move through the branches of Yggdrasil. 

He could feel the pull of the Yggdrasil and the last thing he heard was Tony's voice. 

"Uhm.. Lokes, what Pizza do you want? "

But Loki didn't answer him and disappeared.


	20. Chapter 20

Jötunheim was destroyed , ice was melting from the realm. Heat wad all he can feel. 

It was as if his skin was peeling off. 

The Jötunns he saw , have dark circles under their eyes. They were moving slowly as if they were in pain. 

Misery and sadness loomed in the air. Half of Jötunheim was destroyed due to the destruction of the Bifrost. 

Loki was now regretting everything he have done. 

He regrets wanting to wipe a whole race. 

Short Jötunns, they seem like children, were running after each other, playing, despite being in this terrible condition. 

"An Aesir ! " a voice gasped, it belonged to a small Jotun. Loki didn't notice him approaching. 

The child started to back away , and then running to warn the other. 

Frost giants were afraid from the Aesir? Loki thought. 

Suddenly three Frost Giants were looming over him. 

One of them grabbed his hand, making it blue. 

It hissed at him. "Odinson. "

He said it was so much venom in his face. 

Loki didn't come here to fight with them. But the Frost Giants were tense and snarling at him. 

Children were scared , looking at him in fear. 

"I didn't come here to fight. I have to see your king. " he said. 

But the who was holding him, tighting his hold. "You came to your own death Odinson, you will rot in our dungeons and you will be killed. " it hissed at him. 

"Our king heard that he is here and he wants him in the throne room. " Another Giant said, one of the king's warriors. 

Loki was led to an iceberg where Laufey had sat on his throne, tall and towering above them . 

Remembering the old stories that kept him awake at night because of that throne. It seems that the Aesir are the nightmares of the Jotun's children. 

They walked onward, passed the broken throne and Loki ignored the stab of guilt in him. Walking into other throne room. 

The king of Jötunheim was sitting on the throne , glaring at Loki through his red eyes. 

Bylestir, the Jotuns king , Laufeyson. Standing beside him anothet Giant called Helblindi, the other Laufeyson. 

"What brother? " Bylestir asked him mockingly. "Did you come to finish the rest of your destruction? " He sneered at him. 

"What does our father's bastard doing here? " Helblindi sneered , descending down the throne to attack Loki but Bylestir stopped him with his hand. 

"I'm truly sorry for what i've caused to your realm. " Loki said, apologized sincerely, ignoring Helblindi. 

Loki looked on either side of the room , Forst Giants standing ready to attack. 

"You and Asgard have destroyed our realm. " Bylestir said and then motioned with hands for the guards. " Take him to the dungeons. " 

"Wait! I have something to give it to you. " Loki glared at the guard who was about to gra him. 

That made Bylestir look at him after going into a conversation with his brother about Loki's execution. 

"And what will you offer me? After what have you done? " Good, he caught his attention. 

Loki waited for three seconds. 

And then pulled the Casket of Ancient Winters out of his pocket's dimension, held it out towards Jötunheim’s king.

He heard one of them gasped, smirking at the king. 

"I'm Loki of Asgard and Jötunheim , i'm giving to you the Casket of Ancient Winters. "

The king and the prince left the throne to approach Loki. "The Casket Of Ancient Winters. " the king was staring at the object, afraid that it is fake. "If you fooling us..... "

"I will give it you. " Loki feels it's cooling touch and saw that his skin is blue. "Asgard had it and now it's time to return it to its rightful place. "

The king was shocked, hands trembling when he touched the Casket to take it. 

Then he looked at his guards and Helblindi with his red eyes, they all have hope written on their face

The Casket glowed brightly in Byleistr’s hands and Loki thought he could hear sighs of relief from the Jotnar around them. 

Going out of the throne room, many Jötunns were standing outside. 

Gasps can be heard when the casked was raised raised in the air for everyone to see. "It's time to restore our realm back. "

Excited yells can be heard throughout the realm. 

Loki found someone hugging his legs, it was the same boy who was running from him. 

"Thank you. " the boy said , and then ran shyly to his parents. He reminds him of himself. 

Feasts will be held in Jötunheim in this great day. Loki heard someone saying that. 

"I also came to warn you of Thanos. " Loki said to the king when they were alone in the throne room. 

"He is approaching. "

"Loki , my soldiers can fight with you at this war. " The king said without hesitation. The Jötunns have not forgive Loki but returning the Casket was a step toward peace.


	21. Chapter 21

The wind beat his face , he can feel the cold, colder than Jötunheim. Layers of ice everywhere. 

He walked over hills and down valleys, around huge walls of stone and ice and skidded over frozen lakes, always heading further and further away. 

The realm of Niflheim. 

It was the place that the Grandmaster told him about. 

~~~~~~~~~  
Before Loki went to release Sif , he encountered the Grandmaster. 

"Oh, Loki! Did you hear it? My champion has escaped , kidnapped by lord of thunder! " The Grandmaster said, annoyed. 

"I want you to look for him. And bring him to me. " 

"And what will i get from this? " Loki asked him, to see what he will offer. 

"A prize." The Grandmaster grinned. 

Loki nodded at him , he just wants to hurry up and get Sif to escape that dreadful planet. 

But then the Grandmaster's grin widened. "As for the game you won. " 

"The stone in in Niflheim. And you will stop Thanos and kill him." The Grandmaster grimaced

Loki looked at him in shock. 

"He has killed my brother in another universe. " The Grandmaster continued. 

And then in more cheerful voice. "Well, time to stop lord of thunder. " he said. 

~~~~~~~~~

The Tessaract in his hand was pulling him towards the other gem. 

He began his walk again and before long he could sense whisperings of magic in the air that grew stronger and stronger the closer he got. 

Looking around him , there were no attacks on him. 

The magic that was calling him was not harming him. 

What he found in front him was a temple. 

It was an enterance to a long abandoned temple. 

Walking through the entrance of the temple , it was narrow but it could fit a person. 

Walking closer inside the temple , there were rocks and blackened ground. Which was weird , no ice covering the ground. 

The place was full with spells , to find a place on Niflheim without ice. 

The gem in his hand was singing to be reunited with the other one. 

He was getting nearer. 

There were runes on the sides of the temple's walls which Loki was familiar to these runes and he could read them due to the All-speak. 

Some of them were about protection and conscious. 

There were two tunnels in front of him, Loki hesitated. 

Going right , he can feel large energy coming from this way. 

Taking numerous turns and twists that led him further and further . 

Loki entered another passage, it looked like a room. 

A closed door was on the other side of the room. A large hole was at the top of the door and a cart was in the middle of the room. 

It seems like someone used to stay here. 

Some words were written on the door. 

Walk while you have the light. 

Looking around the room , he couldn't find anything except the cart. 

Light ? It was known that no light on Niflheim. How could that possible? 

Looking at the cart, it must be used in something. Loki thought. 

And then he noticed the circular shape on top of the cart. 

Looking at the door , the hole on the top have the same size of the circle. 

Moving the cart in front of the door. 

The light reflects on the circular hole at the top of the door. 

And this opened another passage. 

The space stone yearned for the other stone. 

Magic flowed in the air , his Seiðr was singing from the amount of magic in the air. 

There were two large magic barriers stretched across from one side of the room the other. 

Two large rocks were in the room, the barrier was above them. 

Whoever did this was incredibly a powerful sorcerer. 

Carefully he Stepped closer to the rocks. 

The word 'dark' was written on the left one. 

Using his magic to get the place dark but nothing happened. 

Frowning at the word. 

He used a small light of magic to illuminate the place. 

Before he stood up , the barrier started to disappear. 

Loki was looking at the visible half door confused, but then realization downed on him. 

Maybe it needs opposite of the words. 

Going to the other rock, he read the word 'fire'. 

He must use ice. 

There is only one way he could make ice. 

Hesitating , Seiðr flowed over his body. Making him turn into the Jötunn's skin. 

Looking at his hands. Emotions raced in his mind but there was no time for emotions. 

Summoning ice from his hand and put it on the word fire. 

The ice began to melt and the barrier disappeared. 

Then he opened the door. 

He found it in the center of the room , white glow emitting from it. 

Smirking, Loki has found the Ego Stone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think about this chapter? And apparently it seems that the Grandmaster knows everything.


	22. Chapter 22

When Loki returned back to Midgard. Thor didn't leave his side. Asking him where did he go and if he was fine. 

"I have told you for thousandth times Thor, i'm fine. Nothing happened. " Loki had told him. 

But then he caved and told him about Jötunheim. 

Thor gaped at him. " You went to Jötunheim alone!" And then he narrowed his eyes at him. " Loki , if you did something to them , they have suffered enough. "

Loki was surprised at Thor for defending them. " I didn't do anything. "

"Besides we must seek out allias, for defeating the Mad Titan. " Thor's gaze softened upon seeing the hunted look at the mere thought of the Titan. " the king of Jötunheim allowed me to have some of his army. We can reach Alfheim through mother , Vanaheim. "

"I know where are the stone, i've done my researches. We must find them before him. "

Loki had started to talk more and more quickly, and his right hand was clenched tight enough that his knuckles were white. 

"Loki. " Thor said. 

Loki tried to breathe probably after merely having a panic attack. 

Thor took cautious step toward his brother and then pulled him into a hug. 

"Loki, you're not in this alone. "

"But Thor, i think we are going to lose. I've spent two years in his presence , i know his strength, i know what he is capable of. " Loki shuddered at the memories that were resurfacing through his mind. " We can't win against him. " he said the last words in a small voice, this was Loki's worst nightmare. 

"Loki, you will always assume the worst. It might not come. Have faith in us brother. "

"I'm afraid if i lose you Thor, and our friends. It's the first time i'v ever made friends and i don't want to lose any of you. "

"You cannot assume we have lost before the fight has even begun." Thor said. "We will fight side by side , brother. And we shall destroy him. We're stronger together. "

......................   
The silence of the common room was interrupted by a quiet beeping. 

Tony and Loki were the only one in the common room. 

Stark stood in front if the t.v and punched long series of numbers before the screen flickered , and Captain America face appeared. 

"Tony , you are alive. " he was actually happy for seeing his friend again. 

"Yeah, well. The world can't get rid of me. " Tony joked. 

"And Bruce , Thor and Loki are here. Shit happened in Asgard. "

"What happened? " he asked, concerned. 

"A lot of things but there is something worse is coming. The avengers need to come back." Loki stepped into view of the camera , there no time to waste. 

"Loki. I'm glad to see you too well. " the avengers have accepted Loki before they went to Asgard. "But what is the threat? " he said in a more serious voice. 

"The Mad Titan. " 

And Loki couldn't talk again about him , so Tony was explaining the situation to Steve. 

Loki returned back reading his book to distract himself from what they are talking about. 

"Steve says that if something we contact them because they can't get out of Wakanda. " Tony said after finishing his call with Steve. 

"We don't know when he will move but we must prepare for anything." Loki said. 

"But there is something i've to tell you. " He continued. 

Tony looked at him , studying his face. He was nervous. 

"What's it Loki? " Tony said after a moment if silence. 

"I-i went to Jötunheim to return the Casket of Ancients Winters. " 

"Why all the Agardians names are like that. " Tony muttered but Loki ignored him. 

He pulled a the white stone from his pocket dimension. 

Tony's eyes widened at the stone. "Is that... " 

"Yes , one of them. It's the Ego Stone. " 

"So , we have two of them, right? " Tony eyed the stone. 

"Thanos isn't looking for that Stone. It contains the consciousness of the goddess Nemesis or Rhamnousia. "

"Oh , we are dealing with Greek mythology too? " 

"I don't know but Nemesis is a goddess who got tired of her life , so she committed suicide and shattering the stones across the realm. "

"I don't know if it will work but if we reunited the stones together, Nemesis will reborn and we can destroy the Mad Titan. " Loki continued. 

"And i assume that you didn't tell Thor about this? " Tony raised an eyebrow at him. 

"No. " and then he said hesitantly. "But Tony do you trust me? "

"Of course Loki. " Tony saud without thinking. 

"Okay. "

Taking a deep breath. "I need you to remove your shirt. " 

"Woah , Lokes. I know i'm sexy but you know Pepper won't approve. " Tony joked but Loki was looking at him seriously. 

Loki put his hand that holds the stone on the arc reactor. Tony yelped. 

"Dude, what are you doing? " 

"It won't harm you Tony. I will use my magic to put the stone in your arc reactor. "

"Why can't you just keep it to yourself? " he asked, staring at the stone. 

A sigh left Loki's lips. "Because i've heard mothet telling Thor to keep fighting even if something happened. "

"It will be better for you to have it. "

Looking at him seriously. "Loki, i promise nothing will happen to you and we will all get out if this alive. " Tony promised but Loki shook his head and said instead. 

"Shall i continue? "

Tony looked at him with determination that something won't happened to him. 

Loki put his hand on the arc reactor and started enchanting words , green light emitted from his hand until the stone disappeared in the arc reactor. 

  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've read that Iron man in the comics has a stone inside his head , so i put the stone in the Arc reactor instead of his head


	23. Chapter 23

It all started after a week from Loki's return to Midgard. 

A call from Nick Fury. 

The planet of Xandar will be under attack and needs backup. The danger is approaching it. 

Steve , Clint , Natasha and Bucky were at the Avengers compound while T'challa is keeping Vision and Wanda in Wakanda to protect Vision if Thanos came. 

They were in the meeting room. 

"Xandar is the home planet of the Nova Corps. " Thor was the one who said that. 

"And what is this? " it was Steve who asked. 

"They are intergalactic military and police force of the Nova Empire. " Thor answered. 

Loki's face paled. "It has started , they are responsible for protecting the power stone. "

Realization downed on Thor's face. "Brother. " his voice was laced in concern, he knew what's Loki talking about. 

The avengers were looking at him , in confusion. 

"And what is the power stone? " Bucky asked. 

"It's one of the infinity stone. " Thor said , going to stand next to his brother who was staring into nothingness. 

But suddenly Loki snapped from where he was thinking. 

"Most of you have heard the name Thanos." He said, flinching at the name but he pulled a blank face again. 

It was the time to tell them about what happened since his fall into the void.

"When I fell into the Void" Loki said, and Bucky interrupted  
"the Void?"

"Not now , James. " Tony said , looking at loki in conern. 

"Thanos has found me. He already had the mind stone, which was in the stuff he gave it to me. He wanted the Tesseract which was another stone, the space stone. "

And then he said in more panicked voice. " he was able to took over mind and control me. "

"Loki , you don't have to continue. " Tony was looking at loki , who was on a verge of crying . 

But Loki wasn't calming down, how can he? And Thanos is approaching, he will kill them all. "He is in love with Lady death and he is going to give her our souls as a gift for courting her . "

"All of this to woo a woman! " Tony exclaimed in disbelief. 

Loki nodded.

"So we must gather the stones before him? " Steve asked Loki who nodded at him. "Do you know where are these stones? " . 

"Yes, We have three of them here on Midgard. Time, space and mind. "

"And one in Xander's planet. " Natasha said. 

"Yes. " Loki said , and then looked at Thor. " Thor, you will go and bring the power stone with you. " 

"But what about you? " Thor asked , he doesn't want to leave Loki again. 

"The collector has the reality stone, me and Tony will go and get it. "

"But brother.... "

"Thor , we must divide ourselves if we want to find the stones before Thanos find them. " Steve said, looking at him in sympathy. 

Everyone knows that Thor doesn't want leave his brother after what happened to him. 

"What about the rest of the stones? " Clint asked. 

"You, Natasha and Bruce will bring the time stone, a man named Dr. Strange posses it. "

Clint nodded, he had heard of him. 

"Steve and James will go back to Wakanda to protect Vision. "

"But there is one stone left. " Bruce frowned. 

"The Soul Stone right? " Tony looked at Loki. 

"It requires scarification and i doubt that Thanos has someone whom he love. " he said bitterly.

Well, except Lady death. Loki thought. 

"Okay ,so we will be divided like that and return back to Wakanda with the stones. " Steve said. And then Lookef at Bucky and Loki. "Avengers Assemble! "

No one objected that Loki and Bucky are now considered avengers. 

..................... 

"Brother, i wish to speak to you. " Thor said before leaving to Xander's planet. 

Loki nodded which made Thor continue. "You will be careful Loki. I want you to return here safe with or without the Stone. " Thor said firmly. 

"And you too brother. " Loki smiled warmly at him. 

"Don't do anything rush. " 

"Say that to yourself. " Loki teased him, but he was still smiling at him. 

And then Thor pulled him in a tight hug , which Loki reciprocated it. 

"Be safe , brother. " Loki whispered.


	24. Chapter 24

Knowhere was a place , Tony didn't want to be in it. 

Trash and metals were all over the planet. 

Tony wrinkled his nose, he doesn't know from where this smell comes from and he really doesn't want to know. 

Loki was looking around them, he was trying to be calm but his heart was beating loudly. 

"So, who is this guy again? " Tony asked in the silence of the planet. 

"The collector. " Loki grimaced. "Remember the Grandmaster? He is his brother. "

"Oh great, And we will find the reality stone with him? . " Tony huffed, they didn't leave the Grandmaster's creepiness to go to his brother. 

"I doubt that he will give us it very easy. " Loki said. 

"We will steal it if he refused. " he continued. 

"Great plan! " Tony said sarcastically. 

They found the collector's place which was recognizable as his brother's. 

A creature with four eyes and his skin was dark yellow, has three fingers on each of his hands was standing at the door's place as if waiting for them. 

"That's creepy. " Tony muttered so only Loki can hear. 

The creature blinked it's four eyes at them and said in a pitched voice. "My master is waiting for you, Loki of Asgard. " 

"And Tony of Midgard. " Tony said. 

Then the creature looked at Tony with his creepy eyes and gave him a nod. 

And then walked , expecting them to follow him. 

It was like a musiem. There were many artifacts, skulls and many ither objects. 

And tanks that something inside it. They walked past a massive plant with tendrils. 

There was a Chituari creature in a tank sitting without moving , probably dead. 

Loki was looking horrified at one of them , the one that contains a frost giant. 

"Okay , that guy is more creepier than his brother. " Tony said , looking at a one eyes alien in a tank. 

"The collector likes to collect things. " Loki informed him. 

Some of tanks were empty , ready to be occupied by some other creature. 

When they came to a halt it was in a circular open space. 

Loki was surprised to see a certain girl was standing there , looking at him with a surprised look on her face. 

With her, a Midgardian,a man with greyish green skin with red patterns on it , a tree and a raccoon. 

"Finally , you entered. He didn't want to meet us until you arrive " the raccoon said in a deadpan voice.

"Did the raccoon just talked? " Tony was looking at him curiosly. Impressive, what else he can see? 

"I'm Groot. " and the tree talked. 

"And who the hell are you? " Tony said. 

"We are the fucking guardians of the galaxy. "The raccoon sneered at him 

Loki ignored them both and was still looking at Gamora. 

"Loki , you're okay. " She said , approaching him. 

"Wait , Gamora. " The Midgardian man said but she ignored him. 

"Thanks to you. " he said , she was the one who saved him at first. 

And suddenly she was hugging him while Peter Quill was complaining and Tony telling him that their girlfriends like Loki. 

"What a great reunion! " a voice said from the shadows. 

A white heared man , with thick eyebrows, looking bored not like his brother's babbling and cheerful character. 

But he radiates power like his brother. 

"Loki , the frost giant of Asgard. I can use another giant for my collection and you will be better. " the man who approached them said. 

And then he looked at Gamora. "Gamora , Thanos of daughter. " he said smirking. 

Gamora flinched at that and Peter came to stand next to her. 

"Oh you too brought company. " he continued when neither of Gamora or Loki answered him. 

"Hey grandpa !" Ofcourse Tony couldn't keep his mouth shut and he likes to comment at odd times. 

The collector looked at him , with his still bored expression on his face. "Hmm, i didn't use a Midgardian before in my collection. "

Loki's hands were curled into fists. 

"I assume you are aware that Thanos will come to the Aether." Loki said , his voice was smoothed out. 

"And? " The Collector looked at him. 

"You will give it to us , so we can stop him! " Gamora said firmy , with fury in her eyes. 

"And what will i get in return? "

"Nothing. " Raccoon sneered at him. 

"I'm Groot. "

"Interesting, another things for my collection. "

Suddenly an explosion can be heard outside , the door exploded. 

A woman with a golden horned helmt , blue skin and a golden sceptre in her hand . Next to her , a man with white skin , no hair and black eyes , he was holding another golden sceptre in his hand. 

And lastly the creature that everyone dread, with his red eyes and his purple skin. 

And they didn't came alone , ships with Chituaris were looming outside in the air. 

Loki didn’t even look like he was breathing.

"I knew that i will find you here my daughter and my Jotun pet. " Thanos laughter filled the air.


	25. Chapter 25

"He will pay for the deaths of my wife and daughter." A growl was emitted from Drax. 

And Everything happened very fast . 

Drax ran to Thanos to attack him. 

But he was sent flying to one of the cases by the woman whom Loki knows very well,Proxima Midnight, one of Thanos children.

Loki was rooted in his place while Tony is now in his iron man armour. 

Blast after blast were shooting from iron man's suit at Corvus Glaive who was dodging his blasts. 

Tony fired an energy beam at Corvus Glaive but he used his sceptre to deflect the blast and turn it against Tony himself, who collided with one of the cases , shattering and the Jötun who was in it fell over Tony. 

Many Chituaris were pouring after Thanos. 

Proxima Midnight was fast, and strong , one of her punches sent Drax flying. 

Midnight swung her spear at Starlord who was trying to attack her but he dodged her . He shoot at her with his electric guns but then a Chituari came from behind , giving him a blow from behind, distracted by the Chituari , Midnight gained the upper hand by unleashing an energy blast from her spear that knocked Starlord onto the ground. 

Three Chituaris surrounded Loki who has summoned his daggers, one of them attacked him whom Loki easily sliced his throat with his dagger. 

Dodging another blow from a Chituari, he fired a blast from his magic at him which burnt it's skin. 

Loki was full of rage as many emotions ran through his head. Stabbing the third Chituari with his both daggers until his blood pouring on the ground. 

Sending another blast at Glaive who was about to stab Tony with his spear. 

The Collector cannot be seen in the battle as he was hiding. 

"Where did he fucking put that stone? " Rocket raccon was searching for the stone before Thanos find him. 

Someone came from behind and he turned ready to attack. 

"I'm Groot. " the tree said and there was a glowing red stone in his hand. 

Gamora jumped on one of the Chituari, twisting it's head and broke his neck. 

Her only aim was reaching Thanos , the one who adopted her and raised her as his daughter. 

She hated him for everything that he have done. 

Thanos was looking bored at the scene infront of him. 

And suddenly Gamora attacks Thanos, with her knives , but Thanos grabbed her wrist before she stab him , lifting her from the ground. 

"Is it sadness I sense in you, daughter? In my heart, I knew you still cared. But one ever knows for sure. " he said to her sadly. 

"I hate you. " she yelled at him and broke into tears. 

"Hush , little one. " he said , gently. Putting his gloved hand on her temple , sending her to the land of unconsciousness. 

"There’s something we need to discuss, little one." He said , putting her on the ground gently. 

Ordering two of the Chituari to guard Gamora's unconscious body, Thanos walked calmly into the chaos that was happening. 

"My Jötun pet. " he grinned at him. 

Loki froze , felt like he couldn't move. Memories came flooding into his mind. 

No realm, no barren moon, no crevice where he can't find you. 

You think you know pain? You will long for something sweet as pain. 

The voice of the other was ringing in his head. 

"I told you that i will break you , Jotun scum. " Thanos had said these words to him. 

"Worthless. "

"Weak. "

"Pathetic. "

Thanos was watching Loki was a sadistic smile on his face. 

"Give the Tessaract, Loki. I know you have it. "

"Return to obey your master. "

Tony who was fighting with Glaive and some of the Chituari, noticed Loki standing in front of Thanos with wide eyes and was not moving as if he wasn't with them , in another place. 

"Loki! " He yelled , sending a blast at Thanos , maybe Tony shouldn't have yelled because the blast didn't hit Thanos but instead a purple beam emitted from Thanos gauntlet. Tony groaned at the impact when he hit the wall. 

Loki came back to reality and snarled at Thanos who was still watching Tony with a wicked smile. "No. " Loki growled. 

And then a blue gem was in Loki's hand surrounded by a green light, Loki's seiðr. 

Until the blue stone was a part from his body. 

Light and green colour surrounded Loki's body. Wrapping his new power around Thanos body , wounds opened in Thanos body. 

Loki's body was glowing. 

But a purple glow was emitted from the gauntlet. 

A stone versus another stone. 

Loki's body fell to the ground on one knee. His face was glistening with sweat , his nose was bleeding. 

Loki's power cannot hold Thanos power. 

Thanos grabbed Loki from his neck. 

Tony was watching in horror what was happening to Loki , he himself couldn't move , his suit wasn't helping him. 

"You thought you can win against me. " Thanos said, his grip tightening on Loki's neck. 

"Loki! " Tony was yelling but Loki didn't even look at him. 

"I told you that i don't like failure. " Thanos grinned. 

Tony couldn't do anything to help his friend, who seems like losing his life. "No, don't kill him. " he pleaded desperately. 

Thanos looked at Tony and then threw Loki like a ragdoll, a spear was thrown at Thanos who went to where Loki was lying , blood pouring from his mouth and nose. His neck was heavenly bruised. 

"no more resurrections this time,my Jötun pet. "

Before the spear is embedded into Loki's body , a light green glow from Loki's body. 

"No , Loki! " Tony yelled , moving slowly to his friend , his body aching. 

Thanos was grinning at Tony while Loki's eyes were in another place. 

....................... 

Thor didn't stop the attack on Xandar planet. 

The power stone was taken by the Mad Titan, which Thor doesn't know where will be his next move. 

Midgard was attacked , specifically the city of Dr. Strange. Thanos sent his followers , Ebony Maw and   
Black Dwarf , with the Chituari army. 

The time stone was taken. 

Thor was sitting in his room , that King T'challa has given him. 

The whole avengers were at Wakanda except Loki and Tony. 

He was sitting on his bed , staring at the opposite wall , feeling utterly useless for not knowing where did they go. He was worried about both of them. 

Suddenly a green glow with a hint of blue appeared in front of him. 

He stood up immediately, knowing that the green glow belongs to whom. 

His brother appeared infront of him. 

"Loki! " Thor went to pull his brother in an embrace, he was glad that his Loki has returned back safely. 

But he went through Loki's body, it was an illusion of Loki. 

Loki turned to him and smiled. 

"Brother, why you're not here? " Thor asked , confusedly. 

"I'm sorry Thor. " Loki was still smiling, the same smile Thor used to see when they were young. 

"Sorry for what brother? " Thor tried to grab Loki but his hand went through his brother's body. 

But Loki didn't answer , instead he said. "I assure you brother the sun will shine on us again. " And the image started to disappear, a single tear sliding down Loki's cheek until he completely disappeared from infront of Thor. 

Thor was still staring at the empty space that was once occupied by his brother.


	26. Chapter 26

Loki, Tony and the guardians of the galaxy were defeated. 

Midnight grabbed rocket raccoon, taking the reality stone fron him and throwing him as if he weighed nothing. And then gave the stone to her master. 

Thanos now has the power, reality, space stones. 

The time stone was with his follower Ebony Maw. 

Thanos lift Gamora from the ground, carrying her bridal style. 

Starlord didn't have the time to attack before The Mad Titan and his followers disappear. 

The collector can't be seen anywhere. 

Tony , who was now at his friend side, watched Loki's eyes closed.   
He was bleeding from the wound made from the spear, that pierced his heard. 

"No, no Loki. Wake up. " Tony was crying. " Please don't do this. We can't lose you. "

But Loki didn't respond, it seems as if he was sleeping with his bruised face and neck. 

Tony exhaled loudly. "We will go back to Earth, no i mean Midgard. Thor will be waiting for us. "

But there was no answer. 

With a shaky breath "You told me after defeating Thanos that you will attend my wedding. " a sob came out from his throat. But his friend didn't respond. 

If he was more stronger, more quicker, he could have saved him

He will feel guilty for the rest of his life , if there was a life for him. 

Oh, how he will tell Thor? 

Thor who is waiting for their return, for his brother return. 

"I'm sorry Loki, i'm sorry. " he kept repeating in his mind these words. 

He promised him that he will protect his friend from his demons but he failed miserably.

His thoughts were cut by Starlord , yelling at his friends to go after Thanos to save Gamora. 

"We must go to the ship. " he said urgently. 

"I can't leave her. We must follow them. " 

"And what? get ourself killed? " Rocket raccoon asked. 

"I am Groot." Groot said , putting his little arm on Peter's shoulder to console him. 

"Believe me , i want to kill him too but we are defeated here and will get ourself killed We need to go back to earth, there is still two stones there. " Tony said to them. Maybe his teammates has succeeded in obtaining the time stone. 

"So to earth. " Drax said. 

"You said that you have a ship? " Tony asked them. 

Drax looked at his leader but Peter wasn't even listening to any of them. 

"Yes. Let's go now. " 

Tony nodded at him and the other left while Tony lifted Loki's body and followed them to their ship. 

.................... 

"Something terrible has happened to them. " Thor said to no one in particular. 

He has this bad feeling that sank at the bottom of his heart when Loki disappeared from the room. 

The feeling isn't about not getting the stone but it is about something else. 

The other avengers were sitting with him. "Don't worry , you know Loki and Tony. They are safe. " Steve tried to assure him. 

"I hope that they have the stone with them. " Clint said. 

Ebony Maw was able to have Dr. Strange under his influence, taking the time stone easily while Clint, Natasha and Bruce were fighting the Chituari and the other creature , Black Dwarf.

They didn't even win with the help of Nebula who came with Ebony Maw and Black Dwarf but she betrayed them. 

Xandar planet was destroyed before Thor even arrived. 

"And that they are safe. " Bruce added , he was worried for his bestfriend and Loki is sort of his friend. 

A servant came into the living room and he was talking in such a hurry. " King T'challa is asking for your presence. " 

They all followed the servant outside the building that they were residing in. 

A large ship can be seen landing in the middle of the green ground. 

Clint and Natasha who always keep guns with them, draw them out , ready to attack any threat. 

Bruce was calming himself for not hulking out. 

Wanda and Vision were with them too. 

Steve was holding his shield, Bucky was standing next to him. 

Wakandian's weapons were aimed at the ship. 

The last one who came in front of the ship was Nebula. 

She broke into a run , she knew that ship. 

A raccoon came out after the door of the ship was opened. 

"Is that a raccoon? " Clint muttered , Natasha was the only one who heard him. 

"And a tree. " she said after Groot was out of the ship. 

Drax and Peter Quill exit the ship after them. 

The team members were bruised and sadness was on their faces. 

Nebula was looking at the four of them confused. "What happened? Where is Gamora? "

"I'm sorry , Nebula. He took her, we don't know where did they go. " It was Drax who answered her. 

Nebula couldn't move, he took her? What will happen to her? 

She looked at Peter but he had a blank look on his face. 

"State who you are. " King T'challa said in his authorized voice, when they approached him, after a minute from standing there. If Nebula knows them , then they are safe for now. 

"No need for introductions , Thanos is coming. " Rocket raccoon said. 

Before anyone say anything Tony Stark came out of the ship's door, he wasn't wearing his armour and was looking at the ground. 

Thor was the first one who noticed him. "Man of iron! " his voice boomed in the air, he was glad that they have returned. 

When he was in front of Tony , he crushed him in one of his famous hugs. "You're back safe. "

"I thought that something happened to one of you when Loki's illusion appeared in my room. " 

"He likes to make pranks on me. " Thor laughed weakly. "I thought , i thought.... " but the words were stuck in his throat. 

"But there is no time for my brother's tricks. "

But with the lack of responding from Tony , Thor looked at Tony's face and frowned. 

"What's wrong? " He asked but Tony didn't answer. 

Bruce was also asking Tony what happened but he got no respond. 

"Where is my brother , Tony Stark? " 

Tony didn't answer. 

"Loki , cease all of this and appear! " Thor looked around frantically at any sign of Loki but found nothing. 

"Loki ! This isn't funny anymore. " There was still no answer. 

Nebula who was standing with her team. " Loki of Asgard? " She asked , her tears were falling for her sister. 

Drax nodded. "He was killed by Thanos. " 

"Oh. " Nebula stood shocked in front of them. She was there when Thanos captured him and when he kidnapped him from the dungeons. She didn't help Gamora to free him because she was afraid of what will Thanos do if he find out. 

"Tony , where is Loki? " Steve asked worriedly. 

Tony just looked back at ship but didn't respond. 

Steve looked at Bruce who nodded at him to enter the ship. 

"Man of iron, where is my brother? " Thor asked,in a desperate voice . 

The avengers were the only ones in front if the ship, the others entered after hearing from Drax what happened. 

Steve came out of the ship with Loki's body , carrying him. 

" Oh fuck, oh my God. Shit." Clint whispered , when he saw Steve emerging from the ship. 

"Thor. " Steve said , that made Thor stop his yelling for Loki's name and look at Steve. 

And the colour drained from his face at seeing his brother. "Loki! " 

Taking Loki from Steve arms , lowering him to the ground.

He sinks down to his knees and reaches out to grab his brother. 

His hand were placed on Loki's chest , a grave wound can be seen through his armour, his chest wasn't moving. 

His neck was bruised, big fingerprints were visible on it. 

Letting out a shaky breath. "Brother, wake up. You came back. " waiting for his brother's green eyes to open but nothing happened. 

Cradling his brother's battered face. "Loki , please. " but nothing came out from Loki. 

Looping his arms under his brother's lax body and pulling him up to his chest. Thor seemed to cradle him. 

"Brother! Brother no! Loki no! no! no! " Thor cried. 

"Y-you p-promised m-me, Loki. You promised that you w-will come b-b-back s-safe. " Thor cried over and over again , not minding the other people who were standing. 

Tony was crying again. "This is all my fault, i should have been quicker. " 

Lightning flashes snaked through the air in, followed by a loud rumbling of thunder. 

Thor was trembling violently while he tightened his grip on Loki.


	27. Chapter 27

Carrying Loki's body , holding him close , Thor went to his room after having the permission from T'challa. 

He lowered his brother onto the center of the mattress with so much care. 

He brought his clothes and began to undress Loki's armour. He tried to wash his brother's battered body with some cloth as much as he can and then began dressing him his clothes , which were awfully large on Loki. 

He covered his brother with a bkanket and then brought a chair and sat on it , grabbing Loki's hand in his. 

The only sound that can be heard is his sobs. 

After an hour , Thor heard someone knocking. " come in. " his voice was hoarse from crying. 

Tony entered the room , his eyes were red and he looked miserable. "Thor , i'm sorry. I promised him that i will protect him and i failed. " the first thing he said was that , and he said it in a small voice. Looking at the ground , unable to meet Thor's eyes. 

The next thing Tony knew he was being engulfed in a hug. " it wasn't your fault, Tony."

"I- i'm...... " Tony said, chocking on his words. 

"It isn't your fault, Tony. " Thor said firmly. 

"But can you tell me what happened? " Thor's voice wavered, he was looking at Loki. 

"W-we were at the collector's place , arguing about the stone. Suddenly there was an explosion. And he was there. " Taking a deep breath. "We fought but obviously we were losing. "

Tony continued. "I think Loki combined his power with the Tessaract and he was winning but ofcourse that didn't happen. " his eyes were shut , replaying the scene of Loki's death in his head. 

Thor was silent but fresh tears ran down his face. 

"I'm sorry, Thor. " 

"There was nothing that could have been done. " Thor grabbed Loki's hand. " I- i wish that Loki is tricking us and t-that his body will vanish and h-he will enter the room and say 'ha! I've fooled you, you always fall for my tricks.' And i will yell at him for doing this to me. " he said , while combing Loki's hair by his hand. 

After a moment of silence. "Do you think we could win? " Tony asked. 

"We must must win. Maybe we will lose other persons but at the end we will win. "  
....................... 

"So, there is only two stones left, mind and soul? " Bruce said. "And we have one here. The other we don't know where it is. "

The avengers , Bucky and Nebula were discussing what they are going to do. 

The soul stone! He took her to sacrifice her soul. Nebula closed her eyes to prevent the tears. 

"He took my sister to sacrifice her soul. That means that he have the soul stone. " she said. 

"Fuck. " Bucky sweared. "That's mean we have only one stone. " 

"Where is Vision? We must keep him out of his reach." Thor said. 

"He is with Shuri and Wanda , they are trying to remove the stone from him. " Bruce replied. 

"And what about his followers? How can we defeat them ? " Steve asked . 

"Ebony Maw , the one who came with me is the most dangerous one. Don't let him touch any of you. The other three can be defeated easier than him. " 

"And ofcourse the Chituari. " Natasha said in a flat voice. 

"What about the countries? they can send the military to help us. " Bruce suggested, while looking at Tony who hasn't uttered a word. 

"Loki sought the help of the Jötunns , i can try to let Alfheim and Vanaheim send us warriors to help us. " Thor said , his voice wavered when he mentioned his brother's name. 

"And T'challa is contacting the other countries to fight with us. " Natasha said. 

"Fuck. What if we didn't defeat him? " Clint said, looking at them, fearing the worst. 

"Thanos must be defeated! I won't let him kill anyone else. " Tony was the one who said that , his voice was flat , held no emotion.


	28. Chapter 28

There was no enough time, the sky opened and large portals appeared. 

Spaceships that were recognized by every member of the team

An entire army was pouring out of the ship. In the middle of the army , there is Thanos followers, Proxima Midnight, Corvus Glaive , Black Dwarf and Ebony Maw. 

Shuri is working steadily to complete the Mind Stone's removal

"Hear me and rejoice! You have had the privilege of being saved by the Great Titan. You may think this is suffering. No... it is salvation. The universal scales tip toward balance because of your sacrifice. Smile... for even in death, you have become children of Thanos. " Ebony Maw's voice can be heard by all people. 

The Wakandian army was ready to attack. 

"Wakanda Forever!" King T'challa yelled , he crosses his hands over his chest as his Black Panther helmet covers his face, leading his army towards Thanos army. 

The avengers were on the front line, with war machine, Falcon , Bucky and the guardians of the Galaxy. 

"Avengers! Assemble." Captain's voice ranged through the avengers comms and the battle began. 

With a battle cry, Thor charges toward the hordes of the army, lightning gathering around him until he finally launches himself into the air, lands in the densest concentration of the army and makes a crater where they had stood. He was filled with so much rage. 

Rhodey was in the air , shooting. A flying Chituari charged at him, knocking him , but Starlord came from behind it , grabbing it's neck and then Snap! Other flying Chituaris were charging at them and they were fighting, protecting each other backs. 

Some of the Chituaris charged toward Rocket. The Winter Soldier, having come up behind Rocket, grabs him with his mechanical arm, holds him at arms length and spins 540 degrees, firing his own M-249 at the same time. While Groot skewers three Chituaris with his right arm. 

Hawkeye and Black Widow were fighting many Chituaris , Clint was firing arrow after arrow, causing explosions with each arrow but he was knocked from Proxima Midnight's spear. 

"You will regret this. " Black Widow said, angerily and splits her staff back into a pair of sticks to block Proxima Midnight's sword blows, and finally knocks it from her hand. The alien takes to her bare fists instead, knocks down and pins the Black Widow. Proxima triggers an arm-blade from her left-arm armor, and stabs at Black Widow, who barely manages to block the blade with her crossed sticks. As the edge starts to dig into Black Widow's neck anyway, scarlet energy grabs the alien and tosses her into the air , she remained unmoved. 

Corvus Glaive kills one of the guards just outside the lab, alerting Shuri to the problem. She starts hastily disconnecting her equipment from Vision's systems; he gasps at the sensations. The Dora Milaje engages Glaive but is sent skidding across the floor. Shuri finishes her shutdown, grabs one of her sonic panther-paws and fires at Glaive. The Dora attacks again, and Glaive sends both her and Shuri through the balcony railing and onto the main lab floor.

But he was taken by surprise when Vision charged at him , knocking him out of the window. 

Vision moved to where he landed but Black Dwarf shows up and swings his hammer in a full arc, throwing Vision . 

But Hulk noticed the fight and charges at black dwarf , jumps into the air and delivers an effective punch to him. But then one of the blows is caught by Black Dwarf, who punches back, knocking Hulk and he lunches forward to deliver a fatal blow but the Hulk was full of rage for being hit by him like that! Hulk grabbed his hand, insanely fast and throwing him , and then jumped on him and deliver punches until Black dwarf couldn't move anymore. 

Captain America went to stand in front of Vision as Corvus Glaive was about to attack him , he exchanges blows with Glaive, using his shield and blocked Corvus Glaive's staff weapon , finally knocking it from the alien's hands just before he's thrown over a fallen tree and pinned, Glaive's hand at his throat. Captain America's was struggling until a glaive-blade pierces Glaive's chest, and is pushed all the way through. Vision raises Glaive and holds him for a moment, before dropping Glaive's corpse .

Ebony Maw fought with little effort, first using his powers to rip up a chunk of ground under Drax and Nebula and ripped up a couple of trees , throwing them at his opponents. Iron man came from behind , taking him by surprised fired with his repulser at Maw. And then he charges at him, knocking him. But then he stood up and was about to use his power against Tony but Nebula was on her feet and came from behind him and cut his throat with her knife. And then Tony hovered in the air throwing blast after blast at the Chituari. 

Suddenly , Thanos came out of his ship as if nothing was happening, no one could fight him as they were defeated easily by Thanos who has the power of five of the stones. 

A massive bolt of lighting strikes him, digging him into the ground and grinding him back for meters. Thor has arrived, eyes glowing with power, stooping down from the sky like a bird of prey. The God of Thunder pauses his attack, but it was too late for Thor to notice Thanos as he has already picked up Vision by the throat, lifting him to eye-level, and digs the fingers of his right hand into Vision's forehead, digging out the Mind Stone. He pulls it loose, and Vision goes limp and colorless; he tosses the lifeless android aside like trash. 

"You will regret what have you done. " Thor's eyes were blazing by lighting. 

"You mean my Jötunn pet? " Thanos grinned at him. "It was so much fun to torture him and then finally killing him. "

"You would die for that! " Thor said as he took hold of the back of Thanos' head and forces Stormbreaker deeper into his chest, staring angrily into his eyes while Thanos cries out in pain. 

"You should have... you..." Thanos said weakly but suddenly his voice became stronger." You should have gone for the head." 

He raises his gauntlet and snaps his fingers.

"NO! " Thor yelled but it was already done. 

Wakandan soldiers disintegrate to ashes as well as their king. 

Wanda is mourning over Vision. She then turns into ashes. An injured Sam turns to ashes, hidden in the undergrowth.

Only Rocket raccoon was left from the guardians of the Galaxy. 

Captain America was too shocked as he looked at his best friend, turning to ashes. 

"Clint. " Natasha hold out her hand to grab Clint who was turning into ashes. 

Hulk was unconscious from Thanos who uses the power stone on him. 

Thanos has a relieved smile on his face , he has accomplished his goal , his Lady death will love his presents. 

Energy was still surging through Thanos , who felt like the most powerful being in the universe. But suddenly a green light came out from the space stone , it engulfed Thanos body who was stood shocked at what happened. 

Thor will always recognize this green light at any time , he looked around, expecting to see his brother but he found nothing , the green light was still around Thanos , glowing stronger by the space stone but the other stones were fighting it. 

Before Thor realize that his brother is not here , iron man lunges for the gauntlet in Thanos hand. 

"How dare that Jötun scum do this! " Thanos said angerily, Loki has combined the space stone with his Seiðr 

Then he realized that Tony Stark was now wearing the gauntlet. 

Power surges through  
Tony, excruciating, but he still lifts his hand

"But I am...inevitable." Thanos said as he lunged at Tony. 

"And I...am Iron Man."

And Snap. 

The force of the stones made Tony fell back , armour smoking, arm withered and blackened.

He was dying. 

A White light came out of iron man's chest , a white stone was now hovering in the air , the other stones left the gauntlet and hovered in the air. 

Suddenly a woman wearing a white dress with a blindfold on her eyes was now looking at Thanos. 

"The Mad Titan. " Thanos was looking at the woman in front of him, Nemesis known as the Goddess of Revenge and Justice. She looked at Tony was dying on the ground and with a flick of her hand ,his wounds started to disappear and he was so much alive. "Everyone who was killed by you with the Stones will be back, as well as your daughter that you have sacrificed her soul for the soul stone. " She said , looking at Thanos who couldn't do anything to her as he was restrained by her powers. 

"And you will be killed by the brother of the man who had found my conscious. " She continued, looking at Thor who was holding his stormbreaker. He charged at Thanos who still not moving , cutting his head from his body. 

And then everything went white.


	29. Chapter 29

Natasha who was still standing at the same place where Clint has disappeared, staring at nothing. 

A golden light shimmered in front of her and when the light disappear , Clint was standing in front of her. For three seconds , she was confused and then leapt, hugging Clint. " i thought i lost you. " 

Shuri was at her brother's ashes, crying but the same light appeared and king T'challa was at her side , clutching her face, and kissing her forehead. 

Wakanda's ground returned to its green colour . 

Wakandian soldiers returned back from the snap. 

"I promised that i will be with you till the end of line. " it was Bucky who said that to Steve. That made Steve pulls him in a tight embarce. "Woah Steve. "

Sam wilson flew to his two friends side as he wasn't turned into dust. 

Rhody was at Tony's side. "Tony, are you okay? "

"We won, because of Loki. Loki has saved us. " he leapt in the air , he was fully healed. "WE WON! " 

"Gotta see Bruce! " he said, because the Hulk was unconscious. 

Bruce who was has returned back to himself was now having Tony Stark at his side , telling him everything that has happened , his eyes were shinning from happiness. 

"I guess you and Loki saved the universe? " Bruce said. 

Tony looked at the ground sadly. "He did it. "

Rocket Raccoon spotted Groot and ran to him. "I'm Groot! "

"Don't disappear again! " Rocket Raccoon said. 

"Gamora? " they heard Peter Quill's voice and looked at where he was looking, Gamora was standing there. 

"Gamora, you're here. " Nebula had said and pulled her sister into a hug. 

After Gamora pulled from the hug , she looked at the rest of her teammates . " you will just stand there and watch. " she said and then lingered her stare on Peter. 

Even Vision has came back, the Goddess has given him some of the mind Stone's power

Thor was in the same place where he has killed Thanos , and now Thanos' body turned into dust , as well as his followers and his army. 

The lady who has returned everyone back , disappeared with stones. 

Thor was looking at the scenes in front of him , and how happily everyone is and he sighed in relief. Maybe it's time to go back to Alfheim to be at his mother's side and be the king that he was supposed to be. 

"I wish that you're here Loki to witness the defeat of Thanos and how you have succeed. " he said , smiling sadly. A single tear slid down from his eyes , followed by other tears. 

"Thor , will you explain to me why i'm wearing your huge clothes. " Thor spun very face at the source of the sound. 

Loki was standing in front of him , his clothes hanf loosely on his brother's body. His brother looked exhausted but he was fine. 

Loki is fine and alive! 

Alive! 

Thor gaped at his brother in shock. 

Loki rolled his eyes. "Brother. "

"Loki! You're alive! " Thor said , still standing still. 

"Well as anyone can see i'm alive. " Loki huffed but then he smiled , a genuine smile. "I guess it has worked. "

Thor was broken out of his shock and lunged at Loki. 

Pulling him into a tight embarce. "You are here! " 

And he started crying more. 

"Thor, crying doesn't suit you. " Loki sad , but the soft still on his face. 

Thor pulled from the embarce and held Loki's face in his hand. "Brother, i don't want to lose you again. "

"Don't you dare to this to me again. "

"You will always be by my side till the end. "

"Loki. " Tony was now standing in fornt of them. "She even returned everyone who was killed by Thanos and not trapped by the stone. "

"You did it Tony. " Loki said , smiling at his friend. 

"Well , not without you. " Tony said and looked at Thor who was still at Loki's side. "Can i get my hug, point break? " 

After pulling from the hug. "Remember my wedding, i told you about? You're totally invited and you too point break."

"And now it's time for my wedding! " Tony stark yelled , they have won! 

........................ 

"Thor, i don't want to travel by your stormbreaker. " 

Thor sighed. "Loki, mother is waiting for us. " 

Loki and Thor were at the roof of the Avengers' compound , they were travelling to Alfheim. 

The avengers were standing with them at the roof, saying goodbye and Tony made sure for like hundered of times that they will attended his wedding. 

"What if i was hit by lightening"

But Thor didn't respond , he just grabbed Loki. "Goodbye my friends. " 

Loki was about to yell at Thor but then he found himself in front of King freyr and his mother, welcoming them 

Asgardians were standing behind the king and the queen , Sif , Hemidall and Valkyrie at the front. 

"My sons have returned. " Frigga's voice can be heard by the Asgardians and then she walked to Loki and Thor, pulling each one of them in her motherly embarce. 

"You have saved the universe. "

There was a feast held for Thor and Loki. 

Thor was telling the Asgardians about the battle and that they wouldn't have won , if it wasn't for what Loki had done. 

A group of children, three girls and two boys were walking toward Loki who was sitting at the royal table. 

"Prince Loki. " one of the boys , said shyly. 

"Yes, Narfi? " The boy was shocked because his prince knows his name. 

"Me and my friends wanted to learn about magic . can you teach us? " The other boy said , his name was vali. 

Loki grinned at them. "Ofcourse! " he said. 

Thor was looking at is brother proudly while he was talking with the children and showing them some of his illusions.

...................... 

"There is a place that i wanted show you my sons. " Frigga had said this one day. 

She teleportated them. And they found themselves at the same place with the green grass , the blue sky and the sea. 

A figure was standing there , looking at them , his back was to the sea. 

It was Odin, there father. 

"My sons, i'm very proud of you. "

"Father. " Thor said, and went to grab his father's hand but it had gone through him. 

"My heir, you will be a great king. " Odin smiled softly at Thor. 

"Loki, my son. You have made me proud. " tears were threating to spill from Loki's eyes. 

"Father. "

"Both of you will stand together, rule Asgard. " he said proudly and then looked around. "This is home. "

Frigga stood next to Odin. "Always remember that there will be Thor and Loki till the end. " She said , her body was shimmering with light. 

"Mother , what are you doing? " Loki went to grab her hand but the same thing happened like when Thor grabbed Odin. 

"Mother , please. " Loki pleaded. 

"We will always watch over you. " she said , smiling softly at her sons. 

"We will always love you. " she said. 

And then Frigga and Odin were consumed by golden light until they have disappeared. 

Tears were running down Loki's face while Thor was standing still not moving. 

Their mother has joined their father. 

"Loki. " Thor looked at his brother. 

"S-she said th-they will watch us the whole time. "

Thor smiled weakly at his brother, his own tears fell and they stared at the sky. 

Their mother and father were watching them. 

And they stood there with the ocean in front of them 

And The sun was shining on them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well , this is the end finally! I hope you have enjoyed it.


End file.
